Poor little Barmaid
by joeybabii
Summary: Bella and Rosalie move to L.A for a fresh start. Starting at Price university together. Bella needs a job...a bar job. Will a acertain Darkward make an appearance and help the "Poor little barmaid" out? REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

The air was freezing. It grabbed at my hair, my dress, anything really. Desperately grabbing at me, desperate for me to stay longer. I couldn't though. The memories floated around the place like an unwanted smell. Floating, swirling, looping. They were there. Ready to set my mind up with a flashback.

"Bell's! Hurry up already. The cars already loaded, just grab the last of the stuff and come out here!" Rosalie screeched from the car the was waiting outside, parked against the curb of my leaf covered driveway. I snatched the box that was sitting at the foot of the stairs, filled with my posters and books and C.D's. This was harder than I had thought it'd be. Moving away for college.

"Bella? Seriously we're moving to L.A not freaking Canada!" Rose popped her head around the corner, her blonde hair still pin straight even with the awful Washington weather.

"I know Rose but it may as well _be_ Canada. I wont get to see this house again. I guess I'm finding this harder than I had originally planned" I admitted, feeling totally deflated. This was meant to be my year. My start of college. L.A. the party capital, full of promise. Promises of fun and….._education_. In more ways than one. Yet here I was feeling awful about leaving my dad alone. Charlie wasn't a complete invalid but he just could t do anything….right. His toast was always burnt, margarine was put on his sandwiches instead of butter and his fish combo's always seem to be this side of raw. I caught one last glimpse of my house before heading outside and loading the last of my stuff.

Rose and I were moving to L.A to study at Price university in L.A. Rose was studying Media and English lit. I was doing a double major in Art and English lit. Originally my dad had been thrilled that I was actually going to college unlike my brother who had just jumped straight into the world without as mush as a glance back. He was now running a bar in New York. Carter had his own ideas about the world and college and studying didn't feature much…well at all in any of his ideas or plans. Charlie was naturally a tad bit worried about his son, for the whole of ten minutes. He realised that I was still in high school so he pinned all his hopes on me. He was sorely disappointed when I turned down the offer I got from a hospital in Chicago for an internship. Me….and a hospital means me and blood. Dead bodies. Blood. Me. Ha ha….don't think that _really_ suits me. L.A however was going to be our fresh start. I had broken up with Sam my long term boyfriend, Rose had agreed to take a break with Emmett her boyfriend as well. We were all set to go. The only problem really was that….the fight. Two days before we were due to leave I had gotten into a massive argument with Charlie. He screamed, I cried, photo's were smashed. It resulted in Charlie effectively throwing me out. So that's why I'm now being forced to get everything out of my room and was warned "Not to return until I grow up and stop messing around and get a real degree"

I was broke. Well no I wasn't broke…yet. To my name, Isabella Marie Swan, I had exactly thirty eight dollars and a mouldy looking cent. So first thing that was going to happen when we landed in L.A was I was getting a job. Easier said than done when all you've done is bar work with your brother when you were sixteen and staying with him in New York city. Hardly an exemplary C.V. crap. I wasn't exactly a model either. Medium height, brunette/auburn coloured hair. I was they type of girl who wore Hoodies and converse as apposed to the typical L.A girl who wore designer "skirts" (pfft…..skirts? I'm sorry but since when did a leather belt become excitable to wear as a skirt? Yeah thought so)

No exactly what they looked for in a barmaid, oh well. I guess star bucks has its perks.

"Bella I am so freaking excited!" Rose screeched at the top of her lungs from the seat beside me. We were sitting in her red convertible. I sent a smile her way, hoping it passed as believable although I could feel how fake it looked on my face. She rested her hand on my knee.

"Cheer up babe. L.A HERE WE COME!" and with that she floored the car and took the fastest root out of Forks' and way from all out problems.

***chapter break***

Oh man.

"Well….at least it has a bathroom" Rose smiled from the kitchen area.

"Mhmmm" I replied. The apartment was freezing. We had eventually arrived at half six to discover that the place was horrible. Well actually it suited us perfectly seen as I couldn't afford anything else but it was still mank. It was on the middle floor of a cheap looking apartment block. Our only other neighbours lived below us and they were a family of two. The apartment had two bedrooms or what passed for bedrooms (barley).a dingy looking bathroom that only a midget could use, a tiny little kitchen that had barley enough room for a mini fridge and a very open living room. Well really it had a bean bag and a small couch, no TV.

"Don't be like that! Once we start making some money we can do it all up! It'll all be perfect don't worry. This is only our beginning." Rose seemed so confident. I failed to see how she could be so cheery about anything at this moment in time. Classes were starting tomorrow. Well mine were tomorrow at half twelve my first introduction was on and I had barley any time to get lunch because mi first actual lecture was at half one. I didn't have a clue where I was going and I had no idea what I was suppose to do. Rose didn't have that problem because her class was starting after the weekend. And considering it was Thursday it gave her an advantage. She had time to suss the place out, find any good eating places, bars anywhere really before her classes. I on the other hand had to o to classes and then I had to go out and find a job. Hopefully a decent one.

"I know Rose. I guess I'm just tired. I don't know it's just so … weird. Being here. It's like all our planning and everything has gone Into this and now that's it's actually here, _"

"It doesn't live up to the hype?" Rose finished my sentence. I nodded my head and squeezed my eyes tightly shut. This was not how I planned my first night going. She put her arms around me.

"I know Bell's. Listen everything will feel better after tonight. We'll unpack and then head out and scout out a few nice bars okay?"

"Thanks' for being there Rose. You're the best friend anyone could have" rose smiled and continued to look around. This was home now. I lifted up a box full of general junk and began carrying it to what I had claimed as my bedroom. Yup…home sweet home.

**Okay guys. This is my new story. Sorry but i have no beta or anything so If my speeling is off just ignore it. I didnt really have that much time to check my spelling :( This is an idea I have had floatin around my head for a long ime and I'm consdering putting it onto Twilighted or not...but my main problem is that I haent got a lot of review for my other stories. I mean I have people adding it tot heir favourites and everything but I'm just not feeling the love so my other story has been put on hold. I hope to continue this story though so please read it and REVIEW! :) please I'm jsut a poor little barmaid and am lookin for love...yeha reading back over tha I realise how wrong that sounds. Listen to me...word vomit or what? Just please review guys...PLEASE i'm beggin you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow. I know that you're still kinda homesick but wowsers this place is amazing. I'm actually in love with L.A and this is only my first night!" She squealed. I grinned and followed her. We were heading down the street in L.A main street. No where in particular until Rose saw this advertisement for this huge night club in town.

The ad said; **Breaking Twilight, **_Open wed-sun 6-4. Biggest and baddest nightclub, strip club and VIP area. Come one, come all. Be there or be…lame. _

"We are so going!" Rose sang. She was so excited that she instantly dragged me back towards the apartment and all but threw clothes at me. I quickly got into my small black cocktail dress and black strap shoes. I let my hair fall around my shoulders and quickly used Rose's hair straighter to fix my fringe so it swept into my eyes.

"_Damn girl you is work-in it" _Rose mocked. I pretended to punch her but ended up dissolving into giggles. She smiled and together the two of us walked back out into the night ready to hit the town and hit it hard.

"Oh my God! Bell's I'm actually so excited. This place sounds awesome" Rose exclaimed. She was by this point hopping on the spot like a child on Christmas morning. I rolled my eyes as we rounded the corner to where the club was.

"Yeah looks like everybody else feels the same way" I muttered. The street was lined with people. Girls wearing what seemed to me to be lingerie or swimwear. And I'm not talking about a one piece Speedo. Rose paled. She was beautiful. Actually scratch that she was drop dead gorgeous and often had men falling at her feet but she did seem some what uncomfortable staring at all these girls. We joined he cue at the very end. Reluctantly on my part.

"Rose, on closer inspection these girls are dogs. Look at them. Plastered with make-up , wearing swimwear. Bunch of tramps" I said in a not to friendly tone. Rose shot me a look. She knew why I was being so snaky. I was starting to feel the effects of travelling and I was starting to regret coming this far away from home. Its not like I haven't been away before. But It's just the finality of my decision to move to college. It just left me a little breathless.

"Oh look the lines moving up" Rose stated making me look up only to see that by moving up she latterly meant. Everyone shuffling a few feet forward and then stopping. At this rate it would take us the whole night.

"_Scene one-everybody get in your positions-pay attention-we're tryna get this all in one take-so lets try make that happen-TAKE ONE…ACTION" _Swedish house mafia's new son blared through the clubs speakers sending vibrations through my body. After an hour and a half of waiting outside we finally got in and I could see why everybody was waiting to get in. it was definitely worth the waiting in the freezing cold. The place was jumping and I mean that literly. No one was sitting. Well a few were but they were couples making out or friends laughing. It was just amazing. Rose had been buying shots for guys across the bar, constantly flirting. I had half the mind to scold her for being so flirty when she had a boyfriend back home but then again who really gave a shit. The amount of walking sex Gods in the club was unbelievable. They seemed to be everywhere. I couldn't help it when my eyes occasionally (and innocently may I add) strayed towards those men. Yumness.

"Shots!" Rose called again. She was now drinking the shots with the guys and they were all transfixed by her. A tall black haired guy and myself were just sitting laughing our heads off at drunken Rosalie. She was hilarious and will definitely be making a return appearance me thinks.

"Hey ya think if we held her nose she'd have to stop drinking. I mean she's not doing much breathing through that fine mouth of hers." the tall guy leaned in and shouted into my ear. I laughed.

"She has many talents. I doubt that'd faze her" I replied. He winked and we both began laughing again. She was just too funny.

"So what's your name?" I asked after another round of a applause erupted for Rose's amazing drinking ability. I swear she must have been some sort of fish in a former life, the way she was just downing the drink.

"Alec. You?"

"Bella. You come here often?" I asked him trying not to choke on my drink. It was really strong. Too strong in fact and I was nearly certain Rose had put vodka into it.

"Not really. I got banned for a while last eayr but I'm back in and on strictly good behaviour!" He winked at me sending butterflies fluttering around my stomach. He was just so cute.

"Oh…." I trailed off. An awkward lull fell over us and I sipped my drink again.

"Okay….I'm going to the bathroom" I muttered before heading off in what I hoped was the way to the bathrooms.

Eventually I found my way and realised that the drink had gotten to me. I wasn't so bad that I was slurring or sick but I was slightly wobbly on my feet, twice I had almost tripped over someone's feet and I'm actually pretty sure they were my feet. The line was fairly long.

"Hey…you in the line babe?" I heard a woman's raspy voice call from behind me. I turned to face her. She was a tall strawberry blonde with way too much make-up on and definitely not enough clothes on.

"Uh no sorry." I muttered. I jumped out and grabbed some tissue. My head started to swirl again and I saw the room sway from side to side like a pendulum in a clock.

"Not good" I mumbled. I decided to head outside, hoping some cold air would calm my head.

"No you _prick_ listen to ME! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO FUCKED EVERYTHING UP!" a male voice roared from somewhere in the alley outside the club. I leaned against the wall and waited for the world to stop spinning, with great difficulty it eventually did. The male voice rose again.

"_Non ti azzardare a parlare di me come quella_!" He shouted. I gathered with the lack of speaking he was either on the phone or had a serious multiple personality disorder. I couldn't make out the Italian so I just gathered it was something bad from the way he was shouting. A shiver shot threw my body. I wasn't sure though weather it was from the cold or from the mans voice. He sounded scary and dangerous and sexy as hell! His voice held a tone of authority but it was also velvety smooth and soft. I listened more, trying to hear anything when the door o the club swung open. Rose was standing….well actually Rose was _swaying _there with a dopey smile on her lips. I waved at her and realised she wasn't alone. That guy Alec I had talked to at the bar was with her and he looked freaked.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Isabella…Bell's. I freaking love you, you dumb bitch" She sang. I groaned and sent a sympathetic smile towards Alec who grinned back. She was wasted.

"I'll take her home. Thanks' Alec" I said. He nodded and waved us off. I was just rounding the corner when a hand shot out and grabbed my arm.

"Here…uh it's my number. Call me if…you know you wana go out sometime…or whatever" Alec mumbled from behind me. I smiled and took the number.

"Great…thanks" I replied before grabbing Rosalie's arm and heading out onto the main street. It was freezing but I had to get her home before she froze to death.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aw…my head. Jesus Christ what did I drink last night….puteen? Fuck me" Rose groaned over her star bucks coffee. We were sitting in star bucks at half eleven the following morning. Rose had woken up with her dress still on and her head swimming. I on the other hand had woken up with my pyjamas on and a cute guys number in my purse. I felt fantastic and it was my first day of college.

"No Rose….this is all your fault so I'm just going to sit back and watch you wallow in your own hangover because for once I'm on top!" I laughed as she tried to hit me but I dodged out of the way and grabbed my bag.

"Sorry Rosie gonna have to catch me!….really though I've to go. First lecture is in fifteen and I don't want to be the late girl." I explained. She waved and said bye and I headed out the door.

I was rounding the corner when I noticed a poster plastered against a wall.

**Breaking Twilight. Bar maid needed. Interviews taking place at head office on 445 Wood park, town house, top floor. 12.p.m sharp. Experience needed. **

My eyes widened and I couldn't believe my eyes. The club from last night, that gorgeous fancy pub, latterly ten mounted from my apartment was hiring. A bar maid. Bingo. This was my shot. If I nailed that job I could do all kinds of shifts, I could have to worry about the distance and I could still rake in the money. Perfect. I quickly ripped ht poster and shoved it in my handbag and hurried on quickly towards my new college.

Price university was massive. I had already gotten lost at least four times. All I could do though was wander around until someone pointed in the direction of Dragon room 8. The names of the lecture rooms were really strange some were named after plants like "Lotus room 5" and other were named after animals like "Panda room 7". it was weird but kind of funny.

"Excuse me? But are you lost?" a male voice called from behind me. I whirled around to be met a pair of the most enchanting blue eyes. The man smiled and stuck out his hand for me to shake it. Reluctantly I took it.

"Eh….yeah I am. Just a little bit though" I muttered. The guy smirked and gestured to the tattered map that was in my hands.

"Well far be it from me to tell you what to do but you might want to get a map that isn't from eighty years ago and then maybe you could start by holding it the right way round" he smirked. I stayed silent for fear that I would ruin my good mood.

"Could you jut tell me where Dragon room 8 is?" I snapped irritable. He was being a jerk. He put his hands up in the air.

"Whoa there tiger, I was only saying. Dragon room 8 is down the corridor, go straight on and take the first corridor to the left and it's the second door there on your right." He explained. I blew out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a bit stressed" I muttered. He laughed lightly.

"Hey I get it don't worry. Happens to everyone. Are you new or a transfer?" he asked.

"No, I'm new. Just in from Washington. You?" I replied hoping to end this conversation quickly so as no to be late to my first ever class here.

"Yeah this is my second year here. I'm hoping to move to Harvard though for my next year. What're you studying?"

"English lit and art" I answered smiling lightly and glancing at my wrist watch.

"Don't let me keep you, freshman. Here, this is my number, if you need guide or anything, just call me" he handed me a small scrap of paper with a name and number scribbled down.

"Will do….Mike" he nodded and I said goodbye and headed off to Dragon room 8.

The day dragged on and by the time eight o'clock was here I almost jumped out of my seat with anxiousness. I was going for my interview at Breaking Twilight tonight and I couldn't wait. If I landed this I wouldn't have to worry about finding a job somewhere in this massive city.

The building was massive. It was fancy and expensive looking. A bouncer with a scary tattoo at the side of his face was standing at the front door. I had dressed in black design tights, a black cocktail dress and a long black trench coat that I left open and it fell at the back of my thighs. I smiled at the bouncer who winked at me and went inside, walking up the stairs and walking into the secretary's office.

"Hello. Can I help you?" A pretty blonde woman asked from behind her desk. I couldn't help but notice the snide tone in her voice.

"Yes I'm here to see….Mr. Cullen." I stated. She smirked at me.

"Well you're not his usual type but….I suppose" She also muttered another sentence that's sounded like "Low standards" But I didn't quiet catch it. I blinked at her shocked.

"Excuse me? I'm not a prostitute. I'm here about a job interview" I snapped. She glared at me and was about to say something when a door opened across the hallway. A tall man stepped out. He was talking over his shoulder to someone inside the office. The blonde woman pushed out her chest a noticeable amount and smiled smugly at me.

"Take a seat" she muttered. The tall man passed by me and seemed busy tapping away on his fancy looking iphone. I sat down on one of the seats and took out my own phone. It was half a quarter past eight and I was so nervous my stomach was swimming with butterfly's.

"You can go in now" The secretary remarked from behind her desk. I smiled at her sickly sweet.

"Why thank you" she smirked and I rolled my eyes and headed into the office.

A tall man with startlingly green eyes was leaning back in his chair staring directly at me. His hair was messy but sexy, it looked like someone had rolled him over and over again and then ran their fingers through it and by the beautifulness of him I'd say that was very likely. He stuck out his hand and gestured in front of him.

"Take a seat miss….Swan is it?" he asked I nodded and sat down in front of his desk on one of he leather chairs there. His desk was completely black….and made of marble. It was so strange. And behind him was a massive glass window that overlooked the city. It looked magnificent and I could tell he's obviously got money, if this was what he had for a workplace well then what the hell was his home or more like _homes _like? Probably townhouses, penthouses and mansions. Rich bastard.

"So why do you want to work at braking Twilight?" he asked suddenly breaking me out of my inner ramblings. I had anticipated this question and had formulated many clever answers but if the secretary was the type of girl who worked here well then being a little bit different might get me somewhere. So I decided to go with what I'd perceived aas the truth and just let my heart guide me.

"Well do you want the truth or the I've- always -wanted-to-worjk-here-ever-since-I-was-a-child, answer?" I asked. He cocked and eyebrow and so I continued with my reply.

"Well, Mr. Cullen. The sole reason I want this job is because I'm a twenty one year old college student with no money to spend and I really need it, especially with my roommates expensive drinking taste. I have lots of bar experience, well in one bar but I still worked there for over a year in New York for my brother who runs it and he says I'm a pretty good bar-maid so…..that's why I want the job. Simple as." I finished in one burst. His eyebrows were in the air and his eyes twinkled with laugher. His mouth was pulled up at one side.

"Honesty's the best policy I suppose" He murmured. I could feel a blush spreading up my cheeks. Great.

"Well, that's what my dad always said" I mumbled. He nodded his head again.

"So, what are you studying in college?"

"English lit and art" I answered, surprised by his question.

"And where are you originally from?" he asked. My face paled at his line of questioning. I felt my eyes travel down towards my watch. It was twenty to nine and I had an assignment due.

"I'm sorry am I keeping you from something Ms. Swan?" his ice cold eyes sliced into mine and I shivered involuntarily. His tone was like the slice of blade, deadly yet seductive.

"No of course not" I answered rather shyly. I wouldn't normally be so shy but something in this man emitted brutality and deadliness. It'd be foolish for me to assume he was anything but dangerous. I wasn't a complete ignoramus I knew who he was. I'm pretty sure Helen Keller would've known who he was. He was Edward Cullen and he fucking owned the world and beyond and I would have to remember that. At twenty-six he was the worlds youngest billionaire he earned(according to times magazine) 800,950,45.000 dollars every eighty minutes. Crazy shit. He was God and by the sound of his bossy tone, he God damn knew it.

"Ms. Swan, I'm warning you no that in my line of work, honesty isn't the best policy except when dealing with me so just bear that in mind. I'm not a person to be fucked with and ig I ever see you blatantly disregarding me like that and ignore me when I'm speaking to you I will personally see to it that you do not see your graduation day." I blinked at him open mouthed. He had just openly threatened me. I couldn't believe the cheek of that bastard. I stood up quick ready to leave and I caught his green eyes staring a moment longer than necessary at my breasts. I sent a cold glare his way and he smirked.

"Oh and Ms. Swan?" I had my hand on the door handle and was about to wakl out when his voice called me again.

"You're hired. Starting tomorrow night. Half nine, up here, one of the others will show you what to do. Be here and don't fucking be late" his tone was once again glacier and his eyes were once again frozen over like a pond in winter back in Forks. Iced over and pretty to look at but deadly dangerous once they snapped, just like ice.


	4. Chapter 4

Music played throughout the apartment when I arrived home. Rose was sitting in our comfy armchair with a book perched on her lap. I dropped my bah and house keys on the counter and flicked on the kettle. Rose stirred and her eyes flickered open, landing on me. Her face contorted into a frown.

"Hey…Bella? Are you okay? You look like shit" she said hastily. I glared at her.

"Yeah, just that fucking interview has me in a bad mood" I muttered angrily.

"Didn't you get it?"

"Oh no, I got it alright. I just happened to pass with flying colours, too bad the boss is an ass of the highest order. Seriously Rose the guy's bossy, rude and completely scary. If a vampire saw him, they'd run." I shuddered, remembering his totally hot but totally scary gaze.

"Yeah…..but he is a total sex God" she sniggered and before we could stop we were both rolling around the ground laughing, in hysterics.

"Yup, that he is." I replied. Hoping to distract her by taking out my phone and the little scrap of paper with Mike's number on it. I smiled faintly at the reminder. He was kinda cute. Not at all like Mr. Cullen but still, the boy next door cute.

"Bells who the hells is that?" she asked glancing at the folded piece of paper. I smiled coyly.

"Rosie, don't you know ladies never kiss and tell" I winked at her and she was sent once again into a fit of laughter. I glanced at the clock and yawned. Half ten. Time for mo leaba.

The sun was shining through my blinds as I awoke. I rolled over slightly and glanced at my alarm clock. Half eleven. Shit! I leaped out of bed and through on some clothes, heading straight into the kitchen hoping to catch Rose before she left. It was her first day of college and I had wanted to be there to say good luck. I turned on the kettle instead and decided to throw together a quick breakfast of jam and toast.

I turned on my ipod and listened to blink 182. Trying to get some inspiration for my art project that was due in two weeks. I groaned internally. It had been my first day and I had already gotten some stupid homework. Typical. The toaster binged and the kettle boiled. I was starving and everything until I took out my toast and received a burnt piece of un recognisable toast. My stomach churned and so I decided to , get my art project and head out to star bucks to get a muffin. My art pad was heavy in my arms. Full of ideas but no way to wrap my head around them and get them down onto paper and into some form of presentable work. I needed inspiration and food. God I needed food.

My black coffee stared at e from the table I had laid it on at the very back of the star bucks down the road from my apartment block. It was teasing me. It knew I wanted it, but I couldn't drink it yet, not until I found something to sketch. My eyes wandered around, maybe a baby and her mother. Blah. I hated kids and anyone who knew me knew that. What about a dog? I loved dogs although everyone I met seemed to be allergic or afraid of them. What about a horse. I loved horses. I had one back home in Forks actually. Hero. I loved him. I couldn't bring him up here though so he was currently sitting in a field back home in my little town, getting fat and lazy. My little neighbour sometimes rode him but not nearly enough as I would have liked. At least he was enjoying himself. Lazy bastard. My phone suddenly vibrated, pulling me out of my daydream. It was a text from Rosalie.

**I HATE YOU! :P First day sucks. The proffs a prick and there's a pervy creep in my class who's tried to touch my ass twice. Xxx ily**

I smiled and let out a little chuckle. Sick to be her. I texted back my quick reply.

**Ha ha….choke on it bitch :P :L :* **

I snapped my phone shut and continued sharing glances between my boiling hot coffee and my stupid sketch pad. Both taunted and teased and in the end I stuffed my stupid pad back into my coat and gulped down my drink like a duck.

The day dragged on and by the time Rose was walking back in the door I had my crappy laptop open and was checking my email. There were two new messages. One from my brother and the other from my college professor. He sent me the homework assignment, in case I'd forgotten.

**To: **Isabella Swan

**From: **James Swan

**RE: **Seeing you

Okay, Hey babe. Sorry I wasn't there when you left. My stupid phone broke last week and I've been trying to fix it ever since. Stupid piece of shit. Hope all is going well and I guess I'll talk tot you soon.

Xxxxxx

The email left me smiling and before I could reply Rose interrupted me with a not so subtle cough. She dumped a mountain of books on the kitchen counter and yawned.

"We're going out tonight. Okay, college starts back properly tomorrow for everyone and you've work starting tonight so it'll be like our….last night of freedom. A hen night if you will" she had an evil gleam in her eye and I smiled sweetly at her. "Yes Rose we are going out tonight….to the groceries shop. There is no food tonight and I have to go fecking work tonight so et you game face on babe" I winked and she scowled before storming off to her room. I followed her, changing into clothes for work. II decide on black skinny jeans, with a pair of black lace up boots that cam to about the middle of my calf. top. I put on a white tank top and a black leather jacket that stopped mid torso. Dabbed on some powder and some eyeliner and headed out

The supermarket wasn't crowed. In fact it was desolate. No one was here. Rose moaned and whined as we picked up several things. I couldn't get too much because she would have to bring them back to the apartment herself.

"Get chocolate, if you're not going to be home until twelve every night, I need something to keep my attention." she sighed dramatically. I rolled my eyes but dropped it into the basket all the same.

We paid a the checkout desk and continued on outside, Rose carrying the shopping bag full of food and house supplies. I laughed at her as she scowled and grumbled under her breath about the weight and the cold. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Shut up you, you're not the one who has to go in and work for the whole night for some scarily hot bastard" I said. She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Wise move Rosalie Hale. Wise fucking move. The chill in the air seemed to intensify as we neared the apartment block. I turned to Rose quickly.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I said quickly, trying to ignore the chattering in my teeth. Regretting choosing the leather jacket. I may have looked pretty cool but fuck me I was freezing. I could feel the cold tendrils of wind seeping into my very core. Clawing at me. I shivered, hugged Rose and began walking towards the street that had the club on it.

The tall bouncer with the tattoos on his face stood at the door again. Is eyes wandered and finally settled on my face. A slimy grin spread over his face and he smirked.

"Well well love. Club doesn't open for another our. What's brought you ere? Wanna piece of this?" he said in a nasally voice. I shivered. This was no time to be standing in the dark, freezing night with some scumbag bouncer who probably made as much money as the president. Cocky bastard was all I could say about him. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to open the door but his hand sot out and suddenly my upper arm was in his vice like grip. I sent a glare is way.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing exactly?" I seethed. This guy was seriously over stepping the mark. Is lips tilted up on one side.

"Well little darlin', see I run this ere establishment from the outside. And I say who gets in and who doesn't and even though it's not opening time, I think I could make and exception for you….if you did a little favour for me." his voice was covered in slime and innuendos. I grimaced outwardly. Creep. I struggled in his arms and tried desperately to get him to let go but is grip intensified and I knew I'd have bruises there in the morning, he was now starting to get really angry. I could feel it.

"Leave her Dimitri, she works for me " a velvety soft voice barked from behind me. I almost jumped out of my skin. He let me go so quickly I thought I'd stumble but two hands sot out to save me from my impending doom. Nice, Bella, I tough sarcastically. First day and you're already fighting with the other staff. I turned and glared at Dimitri who had is eyes downcast and was visibly shaking with some emotion. _fear. _I spun around to see who it was that had saved me from some sort of rape. Edward Cullen stood there. Leaning against the doorframe. His mouth set in a hard line. He was wearing a finely presses and tailored Armani grey suit, a white shirt with two buttons undone at the top and very expensive looking Italian loafers on. He was staring down at his cufflinks that sparkled in the moonlight. He was twisting one of them. He was still speaking and I soon realised why the bouncer was shaking. It was Edward. Is mere presence evoked fear in even the scariest looking bastards such as Dimitri.

"Mr. Cullen. I'm so sorry. I did not realise she was staff, I merely thought she was some groupie trying her luck" I chose this point to speak up. I sot him the hardest glare I had and almost shouted in his face.

"Fuck off. You knew well who I was and you still did it. You're a sleazy scumbag and I'm surprised you're not still in prison" he moved towards me and I noticed Edward wasn't doing anything to stop him. Ah crap.

"Excuse me? How the fuck would you know if I'd been in prison or not" by the way he was saying it I knew I'd been on to a winner.

"Lucky guess" I muttered darkly. He looked pissed. Like a cobra ready to strike. Dimitri moved forwards again and he was now in my face. I stood my ground though. What was he going to do? Rape me. Not likely. Not with his scary ass boss standing right there. Then again Edward was a scary prick, maybe this type of shit was normal for him.

"You're such a bitch. The only reason any of the bitches in this place get jobs is because they're sleeping with some so come on, who was it? Emmett, Jasper? Caius?" I didn't know who any of these people were but I couldn't let him get away with the accusation.

"Nope, it was your dad, asshole" he advanced once again and stretched out his hand but suddenly a and shot down and clamped around his arm. He was jerked forwards, away from me and came face to face with Edward who's eyes were like steel.

"_Se lei la tocca di nuovo la taglierò su nei piccoli pezzi" _I recognised the Italian. and smiled suddenly. I hadn't been in Italy in long. My grandparents on my mothers side were Italian, James my brother, and I used to visit every school break but I hadn't been in over a year. I had been planning to go back whenever I could get the money but with this situation me being fired was looking very likely. Dimitri caught me smiling and tried to spit at me but I stepped back. "_Venire e prendermi lo stronzo_" I taunted. Edward's head snapped in my direction. His eyes were full of question.

"Regardless, Dimitri get inside. You're on cellar duty until I say so" he snapped. He was so angry. The silent fury was rolling off of him in waves.

I followed Edward inside the club and he motioned for me to get in the elevator and follow him upstairs. He walked straight into his office and I assumed I was to follow him because he left the door open. Silently I walked in.

"Shut the, fucking door" he growled. I almost jumped his voice was that low. It sounded exactly like an animal growling.

He flicked his hand out and motioned fro me to sit down across from him in the chair. I sat down and sat stiffly looking anywhere but his face.

"_What the fuck do you think you were doing?" _he shouted and I jumped slightly. His voice shook from the weight of his anger. I glanced nervously around. The office door was shut and I doubted anyone could hear us.

"I didn't do anything. Your man approached me and harassed me….not the other way around" I snapped. His eyes sliced into mine and I almost swooned. he was gorgeous after all. In a flash he was in front of me, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't you dare answer me back. You will respect me and if you ever answer me like that again, I'll make sure you meet up with Dimitri one of the nights in the cellar" he barked. I flinched away from his words. He sounded like a predator. Albeit, a sexy predator that I'd let maul me any day, but a predator none the less. I stepped back and nodded suddenly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen…It wont happen again" I muttered. Woops. Wont be making that mistake again. From now on, I'm using the front door. Edward nodded stiffly and flicked his hand out in the direction of the door.

"Get out…..you stupid bitch. Out of my sight, don't let me catch you up here for the rest of the night." he shouted. I turned crisply and almost bumped into the blonde secretary from the interview. She was smirking unkindly at me and I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue at her. She probably has never had to suffer in her entire life. She's never felt the pain of losing _everything_ in a single moment. The terror of waiting in your room while your stepfather beats the lies from your mother. Nope, she definitely hasn't. I shuddered lightly and continued walking, downstairs and into the bar area. The music was pumping loudly I could hear it from the elevator entrance on the top floor. It vibrated through me and I could feel my bones separating with the force of it. I could also hear rowdy men shouting and plenty of cackles from tarted up women. Oh joy. This was going to be fun. I chanted in my head over and over again, _Expensive night outs, new apartment, college. _all the things my wages here could go towards. Positive thinking, that's my motto.


	5. Chapter 5

"You Swan?" a gruff male voice shouted over the music. I nodded and walked over to him. He was tall, broad shouldered and really, really muscular. He stood behind the bar.

"Yeah….Bella" I stuck my hand out and his rough skinned hand met mine.

"Name's Emmett. I'm lead bar-man. Sot of like head chef around here. So just listen to me and you'll be okay? Got it?" He asked. I smiled and followed him towards the bar entrance. The place was filled to the brim. There was already two bar maids working. A tall blonde and a tiny black haired girl. The blonde didn't seem too friendly and I made a mental note, not to EVER approach her with questions. The small black haired girl looked at Emmett beside me.

"Em, I can look after the newbie if ya want" she smiled at me and I returned her smile, grateful. I was still a bit shaken from my meeting with Edward. He was a scary bastard. Albeit he was a prick also but not one I'd be calling out on anytime soon. Emmett agreed and headed off to collect a drinks order from some sleazy looking guy with black hair. the black haired girl turned to me and grinned.

"Bella Swan?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled again.

"I'm Elizabeth and that girl over there is Heidi" she pointed to the blonde from earlier. She was serving a Carlsberg pint to a red head guy.

"Oh…um. Hi.." was all I could say. Elizabeth pulled me over to the counter and.

"Okay…well you can start at the bar and if you need a hand or anything just ask me I'll be at the shots table okay?" she asked. I nodded and turned, ready to take requests.

The bar was busy all night and before long I was falling on the ground from exhaustion. Elizabeth caught my eye and passed me a sympathetic smile. Edward Cullen must rake in a fortune a minute with this place, and this is only the bar part. The night club below, was also hopping. It was so crazy.

"Hi sweetness!" a low pitched voice caught my attention. I turned and came face to face with a small, slimy looking sleaze.

"Can I have your number?" he blurted suddenly and then laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the whole world. I smiled nervously. Creep. I looked behind me and saw that Emmett was keeping a careful eye on me. Crap, if I didn't deal with this the right way I was so fired.

"What can I get you?" I asked, hoping the guy would take the hint. He didn't. his hadn't reached over to touch me but I shot back a few steps and glared at him.

"If you don't want to order…fuck off asshole" I muttered. He didn't hear me. If it weren't for the bar the guy probably would have reached over and started trying to grope me. I shuddered at the thought.

"Is there a problem here Bella?" a sharp voice called from behind me. I whirled around and came face to face with the tall blonde Heidi.

"Nope not at all" I replied hoping she'd just leave it and go back to work but she didn't. she sneered at me.

"If there's a problem you can always go and see Mr. Cullen. I'm sure he's be happy to address any problems you have" I think my mouth dropped open but I just glared at Heidi.

"Like I said…there is no problems what so ever." I answered. She rolled her eyes and just continued on. Serving some blonde woman. When I looked over at Emmett I noticed he was looking straight at me with a slight frown on his face. Suddenly I heard a shout, I noticed that no one else seemed to have heard it. I sagged and walked out from behind the bar and followed the commotion. I was absolutely knackered, emotionally and physically. It had been the longest day of my life. There was a fight going on between the sleazy guy from before and some tall blonde guy. Without much thought I jumped into the middle of them. I spread my hands out and slapped both of them on the chest.

"Break it up, the fuck lads!" I roared to be heard over the commotion. Everyone began to look over now. The two guys were trying to push me out of the way. If it had been some random fight I would have gladly stayed out of it but with the possibility of some one innocent getting hurt and me then loosing my job I just stayed put, in between the physcos. I smacked them both again and then, something inside of me snapped. All the pent up energy from Cullen early in the night, snapped me. I hadn't been able to let my anger flow freely then. I hadn't been able to fight back but now…now was my chance.

"Alright….the two of you stupid, dopey pricks…get the fuck out of here NOW!" I roared. Everyone was looking now and Emmett was coming over wit security. The look on his face told me that I had to keep the two guys at bay before security came or else a riot would break out. The two lads pushed me again.

"Do you actually wanna go pretty boy? Cause I could take you. Now listen real good my dear….you and your fuck buddy here are going to take your lovers quarrel the fuck outside before Mr. Cullen gets down here. Cause if he does, I'll lose my job and you'll lose your heads. So fuck off both of yous. NOW!" the two guys scampered, at once. I was fuming also. Emmet materialised beside me with a massive grin on his face,

"That. Was . Fucking .AMAZING!" he shouted. I glared at him and then winced. I glanced down at my wrist and almost gagged. It was pumping with blood and a nasty looking bruise was starting to surface. Emmett glanced down also.

"Jesus Christ Bella. That looks really bad. Here you should go upstairs," I put my good hand up. No way in hell was I going back upstairs. I'd rather bleed to death on the pavement than go up to Edward and his awful temper.

"Crap…no It's fin. I'll take my lunch and just get some air outside. Just don't say anything okay? I'll be fine!" I said quickly. I slipped out and headed outside. Great.

It was freezing outside and the cold air whipped my hair all around. I shivered, wrapping my coat around me tighter. I leaned back against the cold, brick wall. My head throbbed and my wrist tinged. The alleyway swam in front of my eyes.

"Fuck sake" I muttered. This was not good. I flipped out my phone and dialled Rose.

"Hey" she said as soon as she answered. I felt like sobbing.

"Hi…just on my lunch break. There was this stupid fight and my wrists in shite so I came out here to say hi!" I said in one big rush. I heard Rose's little laugh.

"Aww….poor little bar-maid. Is the big bad man Cullen not being nice?" she mocked. I frowned.

"Shut it bitch" I seethed down the line. Rose chuckled again.

"So what happened with the fight?"

"Some asshole just stated on some other guy and I, being the idiot that I am, jumped in and stopped it. I completely blew my top and stated shouting at them, they left and so now I'm standing out in the dark scary alleyway bitching to you so that I don't faint from loss of blood. How's your night?" I explained all in one big rush.

"Macho Bella!" she laughed. I glanced down at my watch and almost fell over.

"Rose I'll talk to you tomorrow, I'll probably be home in the next two hours, see you later" I said and hung up. I walked over to the entrance of the club and stood there for a moment. This was going to be a long night.

"Bella are you okay?" Elizabeth asked after the doors had been bolted for the night. We were cleaning up and it was closing in on two in the morning.

"Truth be told….I'm knackered, I smell like beer, my head is spinning, and my hand is completely numb!" I replied. She looked really worried and stepped closer, without warning she grabbed my hand.

"Bella! Christ's sake!" she gasped. She was touching the wound and everything began to move.

"Juts….stop. don't move please stop moving!"

"Bella…honey. I'm not moving. You need to sit down." but it was too late. I was already going down and not softly. I hit the ground with a thud and I could feel every bit of the fall. Darkness engulfed me. I could feel strong hands, somebody roaring angrily, someone was mumbling something into my ear.

"Easy….easy. Be gentle with her. Just bringer her upstairs. Cullen's gonna want to know about this. She's his employee" I head Emmett say. Suddenly I was jolted upwards and I felt like screaming out in agony but all I could do was moan. And even then I wasn't sure if it could be heard. thoughts jumbled around my head and before I could even form a coherent thought...my mind completly blacked out and I was left alone.

**Hey again...so I've been thinking about doing an E P.O.V but I'm not too sure. Thank you to all of you for your kick ass comments and reviews...you peopls rock. Thanks to Alsin also...did I say that right...als..alsin? Have to check that one later...anyhoo...she said she thinks I should do an E P.O.V and if I get enough feed back and reviews maybe I will...for now though...chapter 5 :) xxxxxxxxx ellie REVIEW ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

The darkness seemed to surround me from ever possible angle. I felt like I was swimming, barley keeping my head out of the water. Suddenly I felt a jolt, and then something was suddenly on my head. Something cold, like ice. It felt really good whatever it was. The throbbing in my head slowly began to dissipate. I heard hushed voices and after a moment I could hear what they were saying.

"She doesn't look good" murmured Elizabeth. I think she was talking to Emmett, and after a moment I heard his gruff voice.

"I know that this is highly inappropriate but….fuck me that was AWESOME! She just…lost it. Amazing. Fucking Epic_"

"Okay somebody's been watching way too much MTV!" laughed Elizabeth. I heard a door open suddenly and then came the shouting.

"_Why is __**she **__here? I though he told her not to come back up here again!" _I recognized the annoyingly nasal voice of Edward's secretary. Uh, I would have rolled my eyes if I could have.

"Shut up Jessica. She got really hurt and fainted breaking up a fight downstairs" Elizabeth snapped and just as Jessica was about to open her fat gob again the door opened again and soft footsteps made there way across the hard wooden floors, which made me realise that I didn't have a clue where I was. Edward's office? The couch on the waiting room?

"Emmett, is there a particular reason as to why Isabella Swan is lying on the couch unconscious or is today just my lucky day? Maybe I should buy a fucking lottery ticket or something!" his tone was ice cold as per usual. My eyes fluttered open suddenly at the sound of his voice. He was standing just inside the reception areas door. He was still in his grey suit and white shirt and had his hands jammed in his pockets. A cool expression was on his face and I could tell he wasn't a happy bunny. Then the thought hit me like a freight train. I was in Edward's office, in a heap on my first day on the job, and he had warned me NOT to go up here. Without a thought, I shot up straight and instantly regretted it. I winced in immense pain and everything began to spin again. Hands came flying at me but I pushed them aside and stood up, albeit shakily.

"I'm fi-" another wince "I'm fine…really. I just need some fresh air. The walk home will give me some. See you tomorrow" I muttered. My head was spinning and everything was shaking. I could barley control my legs, or my sight. I heard my name being called from the office but I ignored them and continued walking. I reached the stairs and quickly let myself outside onto main street. The air was just as bitter as earlier and it clawed at me, forcing its way down my mouth. I leaned against the wall for support and almost buckled.

"Oww…" I mumbled. This was not good at all. I was injured and wandering around the streets, desperately trying to remember if my turn was the first one or he third one. Wait….was I even on the right street. The throbbing returned. Without warning my feet buckled from beneath me and I was sent tumbling to the ground. I hit the ground with a thud and just didn't have the energy to pull myself back up.

"Isabella Swan." a voice called. A velvet voice that was filled with tension and anger. I could feel it vibrating from the very tips of his ears right down to the Italian loafers that housed his feet. Strong hands gripped me and suddenly I was up, I mean completely up. I was flying. Well, not _flying_, but I was in his arms and it sure as hell felt like flying. I was being carried towards a black, shiny looking merc. It had tinted windows, so black it surely couldn't be legal.

"Isabella what am I to do with you….you silly little girl" his voice was laced with anger. I couldn't muster single word .All of my energy was in not puking or going unconscious again. Suddenly warm air surrounded me. I think I sighed in pleasure. From what I could tell, the merc was complete leather. Although I was in Edward's lap so maybe I was wrong. I felt something on my hair, a hand.

"You would try the patience of a saint Isabella." Edward murmured. My eyes fluttered open again and I tried to focus on him but I couldn't muster the strength.

"Eric….take us to the penthouse." his voice was so soft and I felt as if I could float in it, but then the stark realisation of who this man was and what he had said to me. Those less than cheerful thoughts woke me up. I gasped loudly and jumped up, well as much of a jump as I could manage in the car. A hand pressed me down again.

"Please….Isabella. You are not well. Just relax."

"Where are we….going" I asked quietly and then winced suddenly Edward's cold hands were on my wrist. Acting like a temporary ice pack.

"To my New York penthouse. You can rest there and when you're better I'll have Eric drive you back to your apartment" he explained calmly as if I was asking about the weather. I stiffened.

"I'm fine Edward take me home now" I spat. I was sick of him. And it was only my second day with the man. His temper was really starting to piss me off. Him and his stupid Italian loafers.

"Don't take that tone with me and I'll say where we go if you don't mind. You are my employee and as such were injured on my premises so my word is law. Got it Ms. Swan?" he said so sharply I thought he'd strike me. I scrambled off of his lap and glared out the window.

"I'm technically off the clock you know that right? It's past closing hours?"

"I am aware of that Isabella" he answered crisply. I turned to him and glared.

"Listen hear fuckward it's Bella, the only person who calls me _Isabella _is my fucktard of a father and you don't wanna be compared to a wrinkly old timer now do you? By the way…._Mr. Cullen _you are an ASSHOLE and I honestly cant see how anyone ever wants to work with you. Your attitude is fucking outrageous, you couldn't care less about anyone unless it involves you getting sued.." I held up my injured wrist.

"Point and case" I finished. Out of breath and dizzy. His head was turned to me and his eyes held a fire like no other. However, I didn't for a minute regret my outburst and there was more to come. He opened his mouth to speak but I held up my hand and cut him off.

"You are bossy, scary and selfish prick…and I've only known you two days. You breeze in and out without a care in the world. You're just generally horrible and I'm done with this shit. You threatened me, and my family and it's only my first day on the fucking job. So this is my verbal resignation and you'll have written on your desk tomorrow morning on my way to college. Now turn this goddamn car around and let me the fuck out. NOW!" I roared. Tears were streaming down my face. And I couldn't stop them. I thought he'd kick up a fuss. His gaze was _murderous _and I could tell he was livid. His jaw was stiff and I could see he was grinding his teeth. The car screeched to an abrupt halt.

"Get the _fuck _out of my car you little whor. Try not to fall over again on the way home. Slut." and with that, he yanked me by my good wrist and I was shoved out the door. I landed on my feet thankfully. The car zoomed off again and I was left standing in the middle of the road, teary, crippled and mortified. That stupid, fucking, *&%$%&*. I couldn't even _comprehend _the anger that was brimming at the surface of my mind. A whor? I was only 21 and I had slept with five people. In my whole entire life, all of which were steady boyfriends. He was the man whor. Him and his stupid designer clothes. Thankfully the world had stopped spinning and so I turned on my heel and hobbled back to my apartment building, all the while compiling a list of why Edward Cullen should go die in a hole with his underwear around his ankles and his balls in his mouth. Dickhead.

****

Morning light streamed in through my window and I winced. Uh…morning already. Thanks to Fuckward I had only gotten about four hours of sleep. Because when I came home and bitched with Rose. She made me bandage my wrist, I then had to get help writing my resignation and then I had to drown my sorrows in cheap wine from the fifty cents shop around the corner. Okay…so maybe the last one I wasn't forced to do but Dammit I did it anyway.

Rose had been just as angry as I had been when I explained to her everything that had happened. The only thing I could do to stop her from going around to his _penthouse _was to open up some wine and drink until four in the morning. My letter sat proudly on the kitchen counter along with my college art project and my essay fro English lit which I had in…..fifteen minutes! I jumped up and got dressed quickly, pulling on anything that I could find. Rose was sitting in the kitchen eating a muffin.

"You bitch. You went to star bucks without me!" I moaned groggily. She smirked.

"Yeah but I brought you something" she pulled out a hot chocolate and a breakfast bagel and smiled.

"Cheer up whor!" I gaped at her. Did she just call me a whor? Yeah…she did. Bitch. She remembered everything from last night obviously and unfortunately so did I.

I slapped my hand to my face, crap. I actually had to face him.

"Rose…what did I do.?" I complained. Completely flustered. Rose stood up and grabbed her stuff.

"Bella, you stood up for yourself, that's what and by the way you can talk on the way to college" she added. I smiled and nodded.

The cold air was a welcome refreshment. Rose and I talked the whole way towards the nightclub. I glanced at the letter in my hadn't. It weighed a thousand tons all of a sudden. Rose wasn't talking much.

"So, do I just walk in and hand it to him or do I drop it at the desk?" I asked nervously. Rose glanced at me.

"Well, I suppose if it was anyone else I would drop it on his desk, but since it is Edward Cullen, maybe you should just drop it on the front desk and leave. Quickly." she answered. I nodded and with a tight lipped smile I opened he door. The place was very quiet. There wasn't even any cleaners in bu then again it was only eleven o'clock. Whatever. Nervously I tapped the small bell at the front desk. I wasn't in the night club, I had gone straight through to the front office. I was praying to God that I didn't run into anyone I knew. Preferably not Edward or Heidi or thet bitch of a receptionist, Jessica.

After five minutes of nervous anticipation, a bald man stepped out of a door dwon the hallway and smiled at me. He walked over closer and then stood in behind the desk,.

"Yes Ms. Swan…can I help you?" I blanched. How the hell did he know my name. oh crap. What's the bets Edward was so pissed last night that he told his security guards that I was to be shot. The old guy smiled kindly.

"I'm Eric. Mr. Cullen's driver!" my face paled.

"He's not here Ms. Swan. Now can I help you?" he repeated. I smiled tightly.

"Uhm….yes. I need to hand in my letter of resignation but I'm in a rush so if you could just give it to Mr. Cullen, Id be deeply grateful!" I said quickly. this was harder than I thought it'd be. The old man frowned and suddenly he didn't look so friendly any more.

"Ms Swan, I know this isn't going to count for anything bur I would like to apologize on behalf of Mr. Cullen. He was horribly rude last night. Shockingly so in fact and I understand fully why you want to do this but…if you give me this letter, you wont be able to turn back the clock. This is a very serious step and you need to think about the wages and the reprucussions of this decision!" he said sharply. I glanced up at him.

"Excuse me? How do you know about any of this. That's personal information. What…just because you know that I need the money doesn't mean I'll put up with being treated like that. The things that I was called are unforgivable and I'm not going to stand for this shit anymore. I got enough of it growing up, I don't need more of it as an adult." I said just as sharp. They were all the same here. There must be some sort of thing about working here, that all the gys had to swear, shout and be complete ass wipes.

"Just give this to him and tell him….he wouldn't even want me to work here. Seen as I'm such a whor and all!" I muttered. The bald man grimaced.

"Very well Ms. Swan." he mutterd. I dropped the envelope and turned to walk away, but I ran smack bang into a very crisp white shirt and jacket clad man. Edward fucking Cullen. He was dressed in a black suit this time. Black pin stripe pants and jacket.

"Ms. Swan. Have you cooled off yet?" he asked, smirking slightly. I loked up into his ridicoulsy green eyes and glared at him.

"Well, I didn have a chance you see last night I had to go to an STI clinic with my pimp. I guess every time I spread my legs, ther's a consequence huh?" there was so much snark in my voice that it would have been imposible for him not to notice but he just chuckled lighty under his breath. His hands shot out suddenly and grabbed my arm.

"My office if you will?" he gave a firm push and I was sent forward towards his office.

"Edward….I really have to go. I dropped off my letter and now I have to go to college. Not that you would know about college….asshole. You probably got driven to and fro!" I bit. His grip intensified.

"Don't speak to me like that, we've been over this before Isabella. Up to my office now!" his voice was like a blade, deadly.

"Whatever asshole!"

He plopped me down in one of his leather seats and sat across from me. We were facing each other over the desk and he didn't look the east bit pleased.

"Is there a particular reason as to why you continue to piss me off or is this just the norm for you Isabella?" he asked. He emphasized my name, with an Italian accent and I couldn't control the slight shiver that ran up my spine and it sure as hell wasn't from the cold in the office.

"Trust me I'm not doing this for your sake, Edward. And this isn't the norm for me, I only get like this when particualre assholes annoy me so immensely that the only way to survive the bubbling rage is to call said assholes out on their behaviour. Case and point!" I snapped. Edward's eyes twinkled again.

"Why do you want to quit Ms. Swan?" his tone, was like a dare. He was goading me. It was a challenege,.

"I never had you pegged as a weakling Ms Swan but then again…." he trailed off and before I could open my mouth he was standing up and walking around the desk towards me.

"Weaklings have no place in my line of work Ms Swan. You would do well to remmeber that but yes I do see your point. I called you things that a young lady should never hear, for that I apologize. And so I'm fully willing to accept your letter of resognization and we'll call it quits and you can walk out of her and we'll never speak again…." I knew there was more to come.

"But…..I see a fire in you Isabella that could be quiet…._interesting, _to say the least and so I think it would be in your best interests to continue working here. You'll go far with me Ms. Swan….I'll take you places you've only dreamed about. Working with me and my business, the wages are very good and you'll get to go on business trips and confrences all across the globe. But only if you continue working for me. So Ms. Swan, take what I have to say and take the rest of the day to…digest it. I'll meet with you tonight at half nine at _Lorenzo's. _the Italian resteraunt down the street. Dress, appropriately and we'll speak then." I was left flabbergasted and I think I just sat there for a full minute, straing at him. Why was it that his voice sounded so intimate.

"Sure…fine. Whatever!" I stuttered. He smirked darkly and leaned in really close. I was shivering now.

"Looking forward to it, _Isabella" _he whispered. I almost melted on the spot. Sex..on…legs!


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay...here is Edward's point of view,,,,it's pickinh up right where we left off. I'm not sure how I'm going to do things and to be honest I dont have a plan but...I hope that you guys will help me by reviewing and critising it. I appreciate anything you guys have to say please. Recc me to you're friends ... shamless self plug here...sorry :( :L **

**I hope you all enjoy this and Review :))  
**

* * *

Bella left the office quickly. I sat back in my chair and watched her leave. She really was something else. She was so infuriating, no one could match her. She was a walking contradiction, she roared at me for calling her a slut and yet she had the nerve to call me fuckward and other such words. I hadn't really mean to call her those things. They just slipped out in the heat of the moment. Then again, I usually did use colourful language a lot of the time but more so when I was around her. I was a business man, and a billionaire but I still like my words. They had gotten me in and out of a hell of a lot of arguments. Suddenly there was a buzz on the intercom. I pressed the accept button.

"Sir….James Connelly is here to see you." Jessica's voice called through on the intercom.

"Thank you…send him through!" I replied stiffly. This was going to be an interesting conversation. A moment later, James stepped through. He was looking cool and collected as always. I pushed a glass of scotch towards him as he sat down. He smiled thankfully and took it.

"Mr. Cullen. I have brought the files you so wished on a one…Ms. Swan is it?" he asked checking through the brown folder he had under his arm. He placed it on my desk and pushed it forward. I nodded tightly.

"Thank you James!" James was my solicitor and a damn good one at that. I opened up the file and flicked through it.

"Did anything of interest show up?" I asked. James smiled. It wasn't one that instilled comfort.

"Indeed I did Mr. Cullen. Several things in fact!" I nodded and waited fro him to continue.

"Well, first of all I checked out her alleged brother who owns the bar in New York and well that all checks out. She did in fact work for him but….he isn't so squeaky clean himself and one would fear that Ms Swan's loyalties would be swayed if put to the test. He was in juvie when she was about sixteen. Drug pushing and grand theft auto. Not a good boy at all. While Ms. Swan didn't actually have any involvement in any of these crimes, she was questioned about the grand theft auto and it was widely believed that she was involved….behind the scenes so to speak!" he explained, taking another drink of scotch. I pushed the pitcher towards him and he poured himself some more. I was looking at him in shock. No way. So that's how she was able to look after the little fight downstairs.

"And is that all?"

"Unfortunately no. Isabella's grandparents are loaded. These are her mothers parents now. They live in a fucking mansion over in Italy and yet there is no contact kept at all. I also discovered that her mother simply…well I'm not sure how to put this but….her mother is….gone."

"Gone?" I frowned. This was getting strange.

"About well…I'm not to sure but when Isabella was about ten…her mother just vanished. No trace what so ever. It was completely covered in shadows. The police weren't called and no body speaks about it. I've asked around and most people don't even know who Renée swan is. I mean she's the girls mother but they just don't understand. They all look at me as if I have two heads. It's really strange!" he said in one burst. I closed my eyes and ran my hand through my hair. James however wasn't finished.

"The final thing I discovered was about Isabella herself. She's had exactly five partners in her young life, most of them were kind of serious. There were no flings or anything like that. I also discovered that she lives with a one Miss Rosalie Hale, in an apartment up a few blocks from here. But what I thought was strange was that Rose is acclaimed to be Isabella's best friend, when in actual fact….when I asked around to her really old friends and to cousins and things…her best friend is actually a one Mr. Conrad Blake." he said. I looked at him strangely. What the fuck did that have to do with anything.

"So?" I asked.

"So Mr. Cullen when I researched some more I soon discovered who Mr. Conrad Blake actually is and that is a very, very, _very _wealthy business man who lives in Italy. He owns pretty much everything over there. He's just…its ridiculous how rich the guy is. And he's only 22 or 23."

"Yes….while it is nice knowing all of this useless information. What the fuck has he got to do with anything?" I pushed.

" Ah yes sorry, sorry. Well, Mr Blake is also a member of our good friends over at the _Volturi_. He is in fact a leader of the Italian branch. Your father knows him well. He is in fact one of your fathers best and is also highly volatile and very dangerous." All the breath left my body. Isabella was involved in the mob also. That was preposterous. She couldn't be in the fucking mob.

It wasn't a well known fact that I was involved in the mob. My father actually ran it. It was his mob. But I only dabbled. Well, I didn't dabble per say, more like I ran my own branch in the Volturi. I didn't really care. My father wasn't a fan of violence in fact he discouraged it. The Volturi were mainly a drug pushing group. Mainly coke and other easy shit. It wasn't like an Al Capone mob or anything like that. It just was simply an extra source of income. I didn't care for it to much.

"Now….this is where I ht a brick wall so to speak. I couldn't dig up anything on whether she knows anything about this or why they haven't spoken in years. And Miss. Hale doesn't even know him. In fact I don't think anyone does. So again, I don't know how she knows him or how they met or anything. So I'm sorry Sir but I'm as much in the dark as you are!" and with that he poured himself another drink. I sat with my drink in my hand. Rolling the brown liquid around in the bottom of the glass. I wasn't really one for scotch but my father always said it built character and as such what daddy says, son does. I sat there and thought for a few minutes. James was content to sit and drink.

"Thank you James. I'll get back to you about all of this in a week or two. On your way out could you send Jessica in for a moment!" James smiled and left, taking the hint that our meeting was over. A moment later Jessica's unnaturally blonde hair poked through the door. She sauntered in and sat on the chair. I looked at her sharply.

"Call Dimitri and Emmett in for me. Now!" I was on edge and my anger was starting to show through my voice. Conrad Blake? How could she have met him? He barley ever comes to America and when he does, his time is mainly spent fucking blondes and drinking.

"But….Edward I though me and you were going out to dinner tonight?" she pouted. I frowned. Why the fuck would she think that?

"Jessica….you've worked for me for two years and if you want to make it three I'd shout your little mouth right up got it? We fucked…once. And it was shit, so get over it and do the job I'm paying you way to fucking much to do and get the fuck out of my office. And it's Mr. Cullen. Only Isabella calls me tha_" I stopped myself. I felt as if I was having an outer body experience. I could feel my inner Edward looking at me in shock. What had I just said? Only Isabella calls me that? What. The .fuck? Jessica was glaring now.

"Sorry Mr. Cullen I'll get them for you now!" and with that she stormed out.

Why was Isabella on my mind. Oh that's right…..cause you acted like a complete ass-hat and offended her. Still at least I had this dinner tonight to make it up to her. She better not fucking quit. That would really put a damper on things. I mean the only reason I had my solicitor going through her files with a fine tooth comb was because I was actually serious about giving her this job. All of my employees had to be checked thoroughly. I knew everything about them. The longer they were here the more I knew. Some people like, Jessica, I didn't know much on but others like, Heidi and Dimitri knew everything on them. I knew there bank account numbers, every thing there was to know I knew. Some might see it as an invasion of privacy but it was their choice. Well kind of. I always got the information on them, that was mandatory but the back account stuff wasn't. I asked them after a certain amount of years if they would like a certain bonus or something like that. They usually agreed. I never did anything with the information except sometimes I topped up their accounts if they were doing special work for me or doing extra. Sometimes Emmett would get sent to places to attend functions for me or Heidi going on business trips to hotels and conferences and things. I was a fair boss if not anything else. _except to Bella._ my mind whispered to me. I glared. Whatever. Isabella was just another girl here at the club and the sooner she cold used to how I treated my staff, the better. _But you want her to be more. _my mind was spinning itself into tight circles. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I was snapped back to attention.

"Well, well. My brother couldn't even be arsed coming down to get me himself. No he had to send his retarded secretary down" Emmett's gruff voice sounded from the doorway. I rolled my eyes.

"I did that for you brother. I know how much you love Jessica!" Emmett fake gagged and sat dwon. Dimitri followed him shortly keeping his head down. His eye was still badly swollen and his lip still had the ugly looking black stitches in it. Whatever, that'll teach him about how a man should treat a lady such as Isabella. Dick.

"So what am I here for exactly?" Emmett asked. I smiled slightly.

"Well brother dearest I want you to look after the club tonight. Will you have enough staff?"

"Cool. Should be no problem. Bella's around now so we should cope" I held up a hand shaking my head.

"Isabella is with me tonight. There are some things we need to discuss so you'll have to manage tonight." I explained. Suddenly Emmett's expression darkened drastically.

"Dimitri can you step out for a moment" Dimitri looked terrified and so he did was he was told.

"What happened to Bella last night shouldn't have happened Edward. And she didn't even get extra pay for it. The guy was fucking off his head and she still stood up for the place. She was amazing, you should have seen her. So I'm warning you now Edward, don't fuck with her and that means you NOT going to little romantic restaurants with her and you NOT fucking her." he spat. His tone wasn't angry but more…..warning like.

"Emmett…stay out of it. We're not fucking and we're not even considering that. We need to talk about _business _you asshole so just sty out of it." I said more sharply than I had intended. Emmett nodded curtly and stood up to leave.

"Leave the place to me." and then he left. Dimitri was still outside so I called him back inside.

"Step security up tonight and begin hiring for new security. Nothing like last night is to happen…got it?" I snapped. He nodded and scampered from the doorway and back downstairs. I put my hands back into my pockets and stood up looking out at my view. The sun was setting and the night was closing in. show time Cullen.

The restaurant was sparse. There was two other couples and one man dining on his own. I flicked my hand at the waiter who took one look at me and nodded. I took my usual seat and ordered a bottle of wine. I didn't have a clue what wine Isabella like so I ordered both red and white and even had them waiting on standby with a bottle of Rosa.

"Sir…there is a woman waiting for you at the entrance. She says she's here with you" the waiter said to me. I nodded and motioned fro him to send her through.

My breath caught in my throat and I almost forgot to blink. Everything went silent in my head. Not even inner Edward was saying anything.

"Edward?" Isabella said, worried. I blinked a few times and I sprung up, pulling the chair out for her. She looked shocked that I was doing that for her.

"Isabella…you look simply breathtaking!" I said quietly. She blushed and smiled. Her eyes were twinkling.

"This place is so amazing. The art on the walls is fantastic" she said to me as I poured her a glass of red wine. She took a sip and without warning let out a small moan. Her eyes rolled back into her head. I stiffened. Oh…fuck.

"Mmm….Edward. This wine is fantastic!" she moaned. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. Shit….shit…SHIT!

"Yes…I'm not sure what it is but I trust Caius here to choose something good for me!" I muttered. This was not going to plan at all. I was supposed to be talking abut her job here and yet I was sitting here with a boner. Smooth Cullen, smooth.

"So…can we get down to business or do you intend to bone me all night?"

"_What?" _I gaped. She looked stunned and a blush worked its way up her cheeks.

"I said can we get down to business or do you intend on boring me all night?" she frowned. I put my hand to my chest.

"Sorry…I…thought. Never mind. Yes business." quit it Cullen. My mind was completely in the gutter and I needed to get a grip on things.

"Right well.…Isabella. I think you'd greatly benefit from working with me. Although this is just a bar and a nightclub…etc. this isn't the sole thing I am involved with obviously. I made my fortune in editing, I own several editing companies, one such as Cullen and Mason publishing house. I believe that if you stayed with me I might be able to push you through to the publishing house. And so this is why I think it would be in your best interest to stay with us." I explained. Isabella was smiling now and I matched her smile briefly.

"You sound like an infomercial sales rep" she laughed. I chuckled lightly.

"I do not mean to come across like that. It's just….you're studying English in college and so I assume that bar work is simply to help you out financially through college." I said on a smile.

"Got it in one Cullen" she grinned

"So...what do you think? Are you going to stay Isabella?" my tone had become lower. The restaurant had cleared out considerably and so it was pretty much us on our own. She was leaning in closer and closer.

"Well that depends…do I get an apology fro the things you called me?" her voice was a low, sexy sound and I think I quivered. Her eyes were dancing with some emotion I couldn't quiet pin-point but I was pretty sure it was akin to anger.

"I of course apologize. But….you must also apologize Isabella for your words were not much better" it sounded much more snippy than I had intended. She stiffened and sat up straight.

"A dick as always…._fuckward!"_ she spat.

"Are we really going to play this game again Isabella. Change the record. It's getting a bit scratched." I snapped. I reached over and poured more wine into her glass and picked up a menu to read.

"You actually are an asshole aren't you?" she wasn't happy at all. I fixed her with a steady glare over the top of the menu.

"Rather be and asshole than a_" I was abruptly cut off by her mobile ringing loudly. She was glaring at me.

"Hello?" she answered. Her voice was shaking from the rage that boiled underneath it.

"Oh…..hey Mike. How did you get my number exactly?" she laughed awkwardly and then whatever he said instantly made her relax. A slow burn of anger was making its way up through my system. I gripped the menu tighter.

"What?" she screeched suddenly. A huge smile breaking out across her face.

"Yeah…yes. Definitely. I'll be there. Save me a seat, it shouldn't take me too much longer here and then I'll meet you guys there okay?" she hung up then on this "Mike" character. I was now pissed. Who the fuck was Mike and why was she going somewhere with him tonight. Edward….cop on. The girl is _allowed _to have friends you know. Its quiet common in fact.

"I'm sorry Edward what was it you were about to call me…bitch? whor? Slut?" she smirked. I slammed the menu down.

"I take that as an acceptance to working for me….I'll see you tomorrow night then." I barked. She jumped slightly.

"Th…_thank you Edward. Really, this is a great opportunity. I'll see you tomorrow night then. Have a good night sir!" she was up then, puttig on her jacket and scarf. She was wearing a tight purple halter neck top and tight black jeans that looked fan-fucking-tastic on her. I was, however, still angry about Mike. Who the fuck was he and why was I getting so pissed off about it. I was acting like some high school kid who couldn't stand it when his girlfriend talked to anyone else. And Isabella wasn't even y girlfriend. What a prick…..I was. Uh…this was a fucking mess. I needed some time away from her to get my head clear.

"Will you be doing anything exciting tonight?" I asked suddenly without thinking properly. She raised and eyebrow.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes…I'm going to a concert tonight with my friends." she answered in such a manner that I was sure there would be no more questions on the topic. I nodded stiffly.

"Well have a good night then Isabella. With mike" as son as it was out of my mouth I realised it had been said aloud and I felt like kicking myself. What the fuck Cullen. So inappropriate.

"How did you know it was Mike? Oh…wait I said his name didn't I?" she blushed. She actually fucking blushed. Who the hell was this guy? Was he her boyfriend. No….her file hadn't mentioned a boyfriend. Shit….what if she had a boyfriend. That would seriously piss me off and why…I'm not so sure. It was none of my God damned business.

"Well…..try not to spread your legs on the first date Isabella. It's bad form I believe." she turned swiftly and sent a cold, hard glare my way. I blinked and then….wham. Her palm collided with my cheek and I gasped. She had actually hit me? I aped at her but she was already gone. Before she did though, she turned to me and actually smiled.

"Well….I'll see you tomorrow night Edward. Thanks again for the advice.…I _guess _Mike will have to be happy with a blowjob. Oh well. I;m so lucky to have such a considerate boss like you" and then…she left and I was left standing there feeling like a complete prick…..with mental images of Bella's lips…and mouth doing unsaintly things while I_ god….help me.

* * *

**Sin e folks...that's irish by the way :DD so..if you want to learn more Irish :L :L (yeah right) REVIEW and if you have any questions/comments...review and I'll reply :D **

**Ellie xxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N at bottom please read :! its not long at all. Specail shout out this week to Alsin who continues to make me smile with her shouty capital lettered reviews and instant responcese. :D :D Can I just REC one or two stories here too. **

**1) Evading Edward...fucking rocks guys :D **

**2) Master of the universe. I'm currently on her latest stuff for the second edition of this ff but its awesome :D if any of you guys are reading and want me to check out your shit...tell me. I'll review and rec it in my work. :D Slan go fhail mo daoine :D le gra Ellie ;)  
**

* * *

The rain was now beating down and I couldn't help but feel regret at not bringing a jacket with me. Well done, Bella. Class act. Fucking Cullen. Not only was he a prick he was also a nosy bastard, as it turned out. _And a sexy mo-fo. _my mind whispered at me. I frowned. He may be sexy as hell but he's also an arrogant, money loving prick. My heart was still fluttering from the exhilaration of slapping Edward. That had felt amazing, and if I was hit by a truck tomorrow I would at least die a happy woman after slapping Edward fucking Cullen. Prick. My phone buzzed again, dragging me out of my inner thoughts. It was Mike.

"Hello?" I answered, wrapping my arms closer around my body. Mike's deep voice vibrated from the other side.

"Hi Bella. It's Mike. Sorry for ringing you again, but I was just checking that you know where the club is. It's just that the band come on in ten minutes…" I looked down at my watch. Shit! The walk from the restaurant must have taken me longer than I had originally anticipated.

"Shit sorry Mike. It took me longer than I though but I'll be there in about five minutes. Where will I meet you?" I asked.

"I'll be at the bar. Just come on over when you spot me. See you then!" I agreed and hung up. When Mike had rang me, back in the restaurant he had had asked me to go to some concert in some little club downtown. To be perfectly honest I didn't want to go but he had insisted. Saying it was the only chance he'd get to see them and he thought of me straight away. Mike was nice. And pretty attractive with his blonde hair and blue eyes he had the whole surfer thing going on. Of course I'd always been a fan of green eyes. Hold it…..get a grip Bella. Who exactly do I know with green eyes? Edward Cullen. That man was going to be the death of me. If our previous encounters were anything to go by, I was in for some ride.

The clubs blinding lights flashed in front of my eyes and I gladly pushed onwards to get in quickly.

The inside of the club was warm and packed. I didn't even know the band, all I knew was that they were some local grunge band that had made it big in England and Ireland and were back in America for a homecoming gig. I spotted Mike lounging on one of the bar stools with a vodka and coke in hand. I waved at him and made my way over.

"Bella. Thank God you're here, there's a guy across the bar who keeps making eyes at me and I'm pretty sure he drugged my drink!" Mike laughed. I laughed along with him. He was in a really good mood.

"Come on….we'll get good seats!" I followed him over to a little semi-circle of seats. In the middle were two tables. A group of people already sat there.

"Guys, this is Bella Swan, Bella these freaks, are my friends." I smiled and said hi to them. There were three guys and one tall blonde who seemed a bit tipsy. I took a seat next to Mike and waited for the band to come on.

"Do you even know the band?" Mike asked, leaning into whisper in my ear. I blushed from the close contact.

"Would it be bad if I said no?"

"It's okay…barley anyone knows who they are." I laughed along with him and shut up instantly when the band came out. They were wearing all black clothes and make-up. Oh this was going to be some fun. I wouldn't be surprised if they wore fucking eyeliner. Oh sorry…..guy liner. I snuck a glance at Mike and saw that he was completely enraptured by the band. He looked like he was having an orgasm. It was hilarious but I just ignored him and continued to stare at the band and make stupid jokes in my head about the size of the lead singers man boobs. Asshole, no one can pull off guy make-up. Except maybe the guy from kiss or Heath ledger in that batman movie.

The night ended with some cheesy love song that had way too much guitar in it and not enough actual singing. I didn't mention any of this to Mike of course who, once the band had finished, looked like he'd just had the best sex ever.

"Come on I'll walk you home!" Mike said appearing beside me. I smiled.

"Thanks. Did you like the show?" I asked. His smile lit up his whole face.

"Yes they were fucking amazing, I hope you liked them." I turned my face away and rolled my eyes. I like them like a fat kid liked vegetables.

"Yeah….err...they were certainly interesting." I muttered. He grinned and suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah…I just forgot something. I'm supposed to be going to this stupid after party thing in this club a little way down the block. Do you mind if I drag you along?" he asked sheepishly. I smile.

"Yeah…I mean I'll have o leave soon but I guess I could stay for a drink or two." Mike seemed pleased by my answer and grinned. He took my hand and led me towards the main entrance.

The air isn't as cold as it was earlier in the night and for that I am grateful. Mike is slightly tipsy and so I don't walk to close to him in case he trips and falls onto me. I don't have good balance at the best of times and with a full grown man on top of me, I might just die.

"So…how's college going?" he asked once we were off the main street. We had turned down onto a little side road and I could hear the music coming from one of the buildings down the road.

"Okay…I've only had a few classes. It's okay but the English is really fucking hard….and long. But I'm enjoying it. What are you studying again?"

"Spanish and Greek Literature." he explained. I smiled up at him. The music was now banging loudly and I realised we were at the club. There wasn't a massive line, like the time I had gone to breaking twilight with Rose. It was actually quiet outside. There was only one bouncer and he looked bored and disinterested. I felt something squeeze my hand and I looked down. Mike was holding my hand. I shifted awkwardly. Jeez. This was awkward. He wasn't my _boyfriend. _He didn't have to hold my hand like that.

"Come on Bella. This place is amazing. You'll love it!" he beamed. I smiled and follow him through to the club. It's actually kind of quiet. Well it's not empty, not by any stretch of the imagination, but people aren't all over the dance floor even though the music I playing loudly. Mike motions for me to sit in one odd the empty corner booths while he gets some drinks.

"Thanks….I'll just go to the bathroom really quickly okay?" Mike nodded.

I made my way over to the bathroom. The hallway was dark and dank and I almost broke my neck trying to navigate.

On my way back I almost creamed myself, running straight into a tall, hard form. I pushed out my arms, trying to brace myself.

"Shit….sorry!" I gasped. Strong arms shot out and steadied me.

"Not much of an apology but…I think I'll accept it…..then again you did fucking slap me in the face." a silky voice whispered into my ear. I gasped.

"Edward….I….." I trailed off. In my head, me slapping Edward was okay. I'd slap him, he'd be angry. But I wouldn't have to see him for a long time. This was not a good thing that he was here. Only a while after it had happened.

"Is that the infamous Mike?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"Seems like an awful boring prick to me!". I realised then that Edward was drunk. Not a scary-puking drunk. But a I-might-do-something-stupid drunk. I stepped out of his reach quickly and began walking away. A hand grabbed my jacket and yanked me backwards. It was Edward. He crushed me against his chest. My back meeting his hard, chiselled chest.

"Ah Isabella….always so eager to disobey me. You are such a _naughty _girl!" he murmured against my hair. A shiver ripped its way down my body. This was not good.

"Edward…..stop!" I said a little breathy. He was too close and I needed to get back to Mike. He was bound to be worrying.

"I thought we'd been over this Isabella. I'm in charge here, listen to what I say." he said a little harsher than before. I shuddered. I knew straight away I wasn't going to escape this unscathed. I felt myself being pressed even tighter into Edwards chest.

"Edward. Let me go. I need to get back to Mike!" I murmured. Ignoring the strong part of my body that responded positively to his voice. I felt overexcited, hot and…damp. Not a good combination to have in a hallway in a seedy bathroom with a sex God.

"Fuck Mike. He can't do this to you. I know what you're feeling Isabella….." he whispered into my ear. His breath a seductive caress. Then it crashed dwon on me. What exactly I was considering and everything he had said to me…..about me. That bastard.

"Come little Isabella. Let the big bad wolf have a taste." I could feel a long, thick, distinct hardness against my back. Before I knew what I was doing, a small moan escaped my lips. His lips were at my neck now. Brushing over it gently.

"Edward…..I shouldn't be doing this. You're an ass and I hate you. Please stop!" I muttered. He chuckled darkly.

"But that's why you like it Isabella." his voice was silk. Sex. Fire. I shivered. This was getting out of control. Fast.

"NO…Edward stop this" I said sharply. He let me go and I stumbled forward…..almost falling. No strong arms shot out to save me this time.

"Whatever Isabella….let's juts see how long it takes you to come to me. If you want a good time, no strings and great sex. Come to me. If you want a boring, awkward, fumble in that losers apartment. Go with him. I'll see you tomorrow night. Good night!" and with that he was gone. I stood, my back pressed against the wall, panting hard. My thighs were clamped together, desperately attempting to halt the warmth spreading. A deeply hot feminine part of me was begging, on her knees, for Edward Cullen, but I wasn't a whor, nor was I a stupid teenager. He was a man who could break me with a flick of his wrist. And I was here on a date with someone else, I wasn't going to do that to Mike he was lovely.

"Bella. Jesus, where have you been. I was beginning to think you had had been attacked." Mike swept me into an unexpected hug. I stiffened immediately. No…..no…..Hugging was my limit I didn't do it. Not ever. It was something done between people who cared about each other. _He _had hugged me at the funeral. _She _had hugged me before she left. Hugs meant promises and promises were broken. Always. Mike must have felt my reaction because he immediately let go of me and grinned, clasping my hand.

"Come on Bella. This place blows. I'll walk you back to your apartment" he said gently. I smiled grateful and pushed all the memories and heartache back to the back of my mind. Memories should only be happy ones, my conscience reprimands me and so I force myself to remember my brother and I. my father before _she _left. It helps and soon I'm okay again. Smiling and letting Mike take me towards the side door out into the alleyway.

"Bella why did you pick Los Angeles if you live in Washington. It just seems a bit…far. There are amazing colleges everywhere and you picked here?" Mike asked as we reached my apartment. My eyes glaze over again. I can feel myself being sucked in again. Deep into the darkness.

"_NO…get back here. You fucking whor!" his voice echoed through my ears. Like a bell, constantly chiming. She was crying now. Momma was crying and all I could do was hug my knees further into my chest. She needed help. My legs were stuck thought. Carter hugged me James hugged me tighter. _

"_Shush…it's okay Belly. It's all going to be okay." he rocked me against his body._

"_Look kids. Look at what you slut of a mother has made me do." Charlie roared as he shook my mothers small frame. My mother spit in his face,_

"_You stupid fucker. You're not so innocent yourself." her voice was slurring and I could smell the stale alcohol rolling off of her in waves. I gagged deep in my throat and clutched James tighter. He was my big bother and he would always protect me. Always. _

"Bella?" Mike asked, looking at me warily. I inhaled sharply. No…memories weren't going tm help me. Forget it, I chided myself.

"Uh…yeah college. I just had to get away you know. It was all a bit…shit at home" I confessed, still totally dazed. Mike sensed this and nodded curtly. He turned to me sharply and I almost landed on my ass again.

"Uhm…..I had a great time Bella. I mean a really good time. I want to do it again so maybe we could organize something for the weekend or something." he muttered, looking every bit the boy next door. I smiled at him and agreed. It had been a good time, discounting my meeting with Edward. It better not be awkward tomorrow.

"I…guess, I'll call you then" he said and before I could move even an inch away, his lips crashed against mine.

Everything was warm. The air, the wind. Its warm. Not hot, just warm. It didn't feel right though, it's nice. Sloppy and wet, but gentle all the same. And nice. A word I despised but a word all the same. Nice. Mike pulled away suddenly, a little bit of spit on his lips. I grimaced and he grinned. Looking like the cat tha caught the cream.

"Thanks. I'll call you soon. That was awesome" he said. I shuddered as soon as he was out of sight and leaned against the buildings main doorway. Why was it that while kissing Mike green eyes crossed my mind. And tussled hair. That surely couldn't be right. I glanced down suddenly at my hands. There, nested between my house keys was, a slip of paper.

_Edward Cullen-xxx-xxxxxxx Any Time Isabella. My door's always open. Just harmless fun. No one will ever have to know if you want to have a taste of the wolf._

A shiver ran down my spine and a grin spread across my lips. Oh boy.

* * *

**Okay...sorry for the delay. That wont happen again. I just got results for a short story comeptition I entered and guess waht guys...I WON :D :D okay...well. Basically real life has been really hard lately...examiantions and shit you know :Z (yawn) anyways...i'm on the lookout for a beta so if anyone knows one or if you are one reading...CONTACT ME. I;d really appreciate it. so Hit that button and Review! xxxxxx ellie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woa...guysI'm soooooo...sorry :( totally frownie face over her. I haven't updated in like...forever. Christmas was..well crazy. With all the family shit and all. Hope santa was good to gach duine (everybody) Uhm...yup so this is the new chapter. Reallly sorry again...I just kinda got a bit dissheartned ya know...writers block and all adn I'm tryin ta fix everything cause the story is kinda messy. :( Happy new year and honicha aslo :D yeah...kinda ignorant over here but what religion do they celebrate honicha in? :P :L **

**Enjoy the chapter :D P.S thank you to the reviewer who rec'd million dollar baby to me...fuckin epic :D xxxx ellie**

* * *

"Bella!" Rose sang from the kitchen. I grumbled and sloped out of the bathroom. No socks on and a towel around my hair.

"What!" I snapped. Her eyebrows shot up she glared at me.

"Whoa. You'd think going on a date with a hot guy and then getting the number off another would seriously improve your mood but really, you're the same Grinch as always!" she muttered. I glared at her and immensely regretted telling the story to Rose about Edward and I last night. All she had done was make-fun of me and tell me to rip up the piece of paper and forget him. Of course I hadn't. I poured a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter, fumbling with a fresh pair of white socks.

"Shut up Rose. We're not talking about this again. Ever. Just forget I ever said anything!" I snapped. When I finished my coffee I padded across the hall towards my room. I pulled the curtains and looked out onto the street. I frowned slightly and glanced at my bedside clock.

"Rose!" I called. She came in with a towel around her hair also. She was drying vigorously.

"Why is there a sports car outside? It looks like a….fucking Porsche!" I almost screamed. She ran quickly over and jumped slightly.

"Me thinks I see a handsome man in a shirt coming a knocking!" she mocked….poking me in the ribs. I rolled my eyes.

"But that's not Edward!" I muttered, glancing at the tall, sexy, black haired guy that just swung out of the car. Rose's eyes lit up instantly.

"You sure Bells?" I glared and she held up her hands in a silent gesture of retreat. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my converse and over sized Gaolteacht hoody that had "**Feach ar seo lads**! Printed on it in big letter, and followed Rosalie's retreating figure out of the door. There was a ring at the buzzer and I felt myself shiver a little. Who the hell was that guy. What if he was some freak, or rapist. You always heard about randomers showing up, claiming they had broken down cars when in reality they were just intending to rape you and steal your shoes. It wasn't a comforting thought to have as I pressed the call accept button.

"Isabella!" A voice murmured on a smirk through the speaker. I choked. No. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be here. We had said our long goodbyes on that rainy morning in Washington airport. I had cried, he had cried. We had both hugged and said goodbye. No regrets, no take backs, no look backs. That was it. All of it ended that night. And yet, he was here. Standing outside my door. Smirking. He knew exactly what I was thinking. He was probably expecting me to be like this.

"Conrad Blake!" I mumbled. I heard his sharp intake of breath and then his little chuckle of laughter.

"The one and only Isabella!" he replied, sounding every bit the cocky millionaire playboy he was. I rolled my eyes.

"I can tell you're rolling you eyes Issy. Just open the door and let me in!" I took a large intake of breath and reluctantly opened the door. Whoever said your skeletons fell out of the closet were liars. Conrad wasn't a skeleton, he was very much alive.

It was the second cup of coffee I've had in less than an hour and I could practically hear my high school biology teacher frowning in disapproval. I frowned and returned to the counter top stools with a mug of tea and two coffees. Conrad looked like a Greek God trapped in a hell hole. Rose was ogling him shamelessly and sending me the dagger glare, asking silently why the hell she didn't know about him. He cleared his throat and looked, evilly at me.

"So Issy, how's life in sunny L.A?" he asked, smirking into his coffee cup. I glared at him. Rose was looking totally confused about the name. Conrad and his family were the only people that had ever called me Issy. Short for Isabella. It was only in later years that people started calling me Bella or Bells. I didn't mind either name but Issy was a cold reminder of what I had left behind. What my old life had been like. The life with my two parents, my brother, Conrad, his family, Rose wouldn't understand any of that and so I decided against telling her.

"Cut the bullshit Blake…..what the fuck are you doing here?" I snarled. His face settled into the expression that I knew better than any other. Anger. Cold. Hard. Fury. It was his look. The one he wore through most of life. The one he had worn when his brother was buried, the one he had worn when I slapped him across the face (multiple times across the years). It was one I was _well _accustomed to.

"Rosalie, would you be terribly offended if I swept Issy away for a while here. I want to talk to her about some family matters and I feel that a drive in the Porsche would help…ease the tension and bad feelings." he explained to Rose who was so delighted he was aiming his endlessly blue eyes at her that she nodded so hard I swore her head was about to fall straight off of her elegant little tanned neck. I rolled my eyes and followed Conrad out the front door.

The car was silent, the air heavy with unspoken words and accusations. He didn't spare a glance at me and I couldn't muster the strength to say anything to him. It was too much. There was too much history between us. Too many missed opportunities. To say anything now would open up old wounds that were definitely better left closed.

The car rolled to a smooth stop outside a small diner on the main street. Conrad turned to me and smirked.

"Are you still anorexic or have you gotten over that particular trait Issy?" he asked, mocking me. A hard knot formed in my stomach and I had to resist the urge to slap him…hard. It wouldn't have done much good anyway. He probably would have hit me back anyway. Leaving us both fuming and bruised.

The diner was packed and I rolled my eyes at the choice of place. Classy to the end Blake.

"So what's this all about Conrad?" I asked once we were seated with our food. I had opted for just a milkshake and some lightly salted curly fries whereas Conrad had gone postal and had basically bought the entire shop. He popped a fry into his mouth and smirked.

"Come now Issy, can't and old friend stop by?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Not when said friend lives in Italy. You dick!" I added the last just to let him know that I wasn't the same Issy he had left behind. Conrad Blake had been my best friend. I mean, there was nothing I couldn't tell him. I pretty much lived in his house and with my parents fighting all the time and James always at school, it suited me. But then, it happened. The one thing that I never let myself remember. The day that everything in my life changed. The day my mother left. Renee, couldn't stick the fighting, the hitting, the abuse that was hurled between Charlie and her. It wasn't like he was an abusive man. No, Renee was just as bad as him. He gave it out and she gave it back. We watched on the sidelines, James and I, watching as they tore each other to shreds. Never relenting, never seeking peace. It was a constant battle between them until that day.

"_Mom!" I shouted. No answer. I raced into the kitchen with my report. It had been the best in the whole class. I even bet Conrad which was a feat within itself. _

"_Mom?" I shouted again, coming to the stairs. I took them two at a time. I glanced around. My bedroom door was open. I walked in._

"_Mom?" I whispered, smiling. Was she playing hide and seek? Still no answer. I pulled back the covers on my bed. No one was there. Something caught my eyes. It was an empty picture frame. I picked it up, confused. This morning this frame had, had a picture in it of James, mom and I. It was my favorite. I dropped it on the bed and went back out into the hallway. Mom and dad's bedroom door was opened, just a crack though. Why was mom in here? I walked in. James was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest. He was sobbing._

"_Jay? What happened?" I asked. I took another step closer, meaning to go to him but then I saw what was on the bed. Pieces of paper. Ripped to shreds. In fact, dad's office shredder was at the end of the bed with a bin full of scrap paper. By this stage I was completely confused. Had James shredder his homework or something? I sat on the bed, looking at the scraps of paper. I choked out a cry. What the hell? Her passport, her driver's license, her insurance papers. Everything. All of my mom's papers were shredded. I glanced down at James who was staring at me, helplessly sobbing. I felt myself slip to the ground. Suddenly, warm arms encased me. _

"_She's gone Bells. She's really gone and done it." He sobbed. I felt soundless tears cascade down my face. _

"_Done what Jay?" I asked, using his nickname. A shudder racked through his body._

"_She's left us Bella."_

I blinked a few times, trying to clear my head of the memory of that awful day.

"Issy? Are you okay?" Conrad asked, reaching his arm across the table to stroke my hand. I pulled back sharply.

"I'm just fine Conrad. Tell me why the fuck you're here. We said goodbye already. Why are you re-opening all of this?" I snapped.

"You fucking think I'm here cause I want to be? I'm here for business Bella. What you fucking think I came here for you?" he replied, shortly. I winced slightly. I had almost forgotten that we weren't friends anymore. I had no right thinking any different. He did what he did and I did what I did. We had made our beds and we had to lay in them.

"Whatever Conrad." I muttered.

"What business? I thought you were working for yourself." I said, in a hope of moving conversation along. If I didn't, this was going to be a long morning. He seemed to see what I was doing and answered the question.

"Yeah…I am. It's just that I also work for someone else. Kind of like franchising….I may be the boss and own the shit but the idea wasn't mine." I understood and sensed that maybe talking about work wasn't that great of an idea.

"So…what are you doing at the moment?" he asked, still picking at his food. I had finished my fries long ago and was still kind of hungry so I pinched one of his. He looked up startled.

"You still do that?" he laughed, pretending to slap my hand away. I giggled and then stopped myself. No…we couldn't do this. We weren't friends.

"Uhm…yeah anyway. I'm working in a nightclub down the road while I put myself through college." I answered, ignoring how easy it had been to slip back into an old routine with him.

"College? What are you studying?" he asked.

"Uhm….art and English lit. I got accepted to medical school but I turned it down. Charlie wasn't pleased at all." I explained. Conrad grinned.

"Oh man. That old fucker's still alive?" I rolled my eyes and smiled. Yup, he knew Charlie well.

"And this club?" he prompted.

"Breaking Twilight…..run by none other than Edward Cullen." All joking left Conrad's eyes. He dropped his fry and went completely stiff. I frowned.

"What…you know him?" I asked. That was weird.

"Edward Fucking Cullen?" he seethed. He wasn't happy and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why.

"Yeah." I answered, figuring that me not talking was a good thing.

"Bella are you sure you want to be mixed up with him. He's a dangerous son of a bitch." He said, suddenly angry. I balled my fists up.

"You don't get the right to say who I can and can't be "mixed up with"….you asshole." I retorted. This wasn't going to get us anywhere fast.

"Bella, you're working for someone _I'd _consider dark." He spat. I stiffened and sat back, watching him. Here comes the low blow.

"Takes a prince of darkness to know one….right?" I whispered. His jaw tensed and his blue eyes hardened. He stood up abruptly, scribbling something down with a crayon that was provided for the maps little kids got, and threw it at me.

"Here's my number…..for when you're ready to talk some fucking sense." And with that he was gone. Like a phantom. I stared after him. Why did everything between me and him have to go to shit? I dropped my head in my hands and stood up, ready to leave.

"So…..did you guys ever sleep together?" Rose asked for the umpteenth time. I rolled my eyes and covered my head with the cushion at my feet. The couch in our apartment was in serious need of a good clean.

"Jeesh….I was just asking bitch. He's so totally hot." She muttered. I glared at her. Many a woman had fallen into his trap…and many haven't crawled back out. Rose was straightening my hair for work tonight and I had the funniest feeling that she was burning it because there was some serious steam coming from that GHD.

"So….what's going to happen tonight with you and Cullen. I mean you can't just pretend nothing happened right?" she asked. I sighed.

"Rose….I really don't know. I mean, he was partly drunk and I just_OW!" I shouted, cutting off what I was about to say. She fucking burnt me.

"Rose! What the fuck?" I whined. That shit hurt. She smiled coyly at me and I fucked the cushion at her. That smarmy bitch.

"Anyway…..I just don't have a fucking clue Rose. I mean….I wouldn't be opposed to taking a bite of him. I mean who the fuck wouldn't but…all that shit with about the wolf and all? He sounds so full of himself." I muttered.

"Yeah….about that? I had him pegged as more of a vampire guy. You know….hard as ice. Heart of stone. Monster. Asshole. Dangerous. Need I go on…." She laughed. I rolled my eyes again.

"Seriously Rose….we're not having this argument about which fictional beast Edward Cullen is okay? I just want to get in there and get out so I can get home and work on my fucking art project." Rose sighed but complied and we sat in companionable silence for the last five minutes before I had to go to work. I had opted for black jeans, black stilettos and a white top for tonight. It wasn't too cold and everything else I owned was in the stupid wash. I looked at my watch and groaned. Welcome to awkward city….population you, because your boss won't even remember what the fuck happened last night.

* * *

**Hope ya'll enjoyed and any questions just ask me...spread the love people plese...once again any rec's ? i'd love to know..even if it's your won fic..I'll rec it in my next chapter.**

**Le Ghra..eliie xxxxxxxxxx REVIEW :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey folks...back again :D I have to shout out to Amazingragdoll who is not inlt one of my best reviewrs and completly awesome...but also rec me the best stories around. Thank you :D Enjoy...unore the few spelling mistakes...my stupid spell thing broke and I was too tired to go through everything :( Lazy...I know. So let me know Elliexxxxxxxx**

* * *

I sat in my office, listening to the clock on my wall tick by slowly. It had been a day already and still my head was swimming.

"Mr. Cullen...A Mr. Blake here to see you." My secretary said through the intercom on my desk. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. This had better be fucking good. Carlisle, my father, was away and as such it was my duty to oversee the mob business for this week. Carlisle was whisking my mom away to Isle Esme for some "relaxation", I may be in my twenties but come on. Thinking about what my parents "relaxation" involved was enough to have my stomach churning. Dad had told me that his main guy from the Italian branch was flying over. Conrad fucking Blake. His name was really familiar but I just couldn't place it right at this moment in time. My head was reeling. I still couldn't get Isabella out of my head. I think I made a complete ass out of myself in front of her. I had drank so much Jack that night, it wasn't healthy. I just needed some fucking tension to be released. After the dinner with Isabella, after she _slapped _me, I was so pissed. I knew she had every right to act the way she did. And I didn't hold it against her. I had acted like some jealous teenage boy who couldn't believe his girlfriend was even _looking_ at another guy. Of course, we weren't teenagers and Isabella wasn't my girlfriend. Sigh. Wait...no sigh. No fucking sigh. I was bad and she was...well she wasn't _as_ bad as me. she could do so much better and I'm betting Mike was a better bet than me. fucking loser. Argh...Cullen stop. I sounded like a little girl bitching about the pretty girls in school. Knock, knock. I snapped my head up to the door just before it opened. In walked who I assumed was Conrad Blake. He was wearing an expensive looking black Armani shirt. He looked good, even for my standards. He took a seat in front of me and dropped a blue folder onto my desk.

"Conrad Blake, I assume. It's a pleasure." I muttered. Not really caring about business formalities. My father and the rest of his mob business were essentially drug dealers. They just looked better and lived in massive houses in the middle of Italy with more money than sense.

"Edward Cullen." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him. I really didn't like his attitude. I had enough to deal with, without his snarky attitude. I pulled on my game face and got straight down to business.

"I take it all the shipments are coming in alright? Any problems we should know about?" I asked as Conrad pulled out the bank details for the last shipment.

"Nope, it's all running really smoothly from our end." He replied. This was going to be one hell of a long meeting.

After well over an hour of one syllable answers from Conrad I decided to end the meeting. Going against my better judgment I decided to make small talk with him

"So...you sticking around here long?" I asked, hoping he'd take the bait and make nice. He sighed and began packing files away.

"Yeah...I suppose. I have a very old friend living here. So I'll probably stay with her, if she'll fucking forgive me." he laughed. He didn't seem so bad after all.

"Ah...a lady friend I see. Someone special?" I joked. He looked up at me ad for the first time I noticed his blue eyes, something strange was passing through them. He grinned.

"I guess you'd call Bella...special ." I felt my heart stop and my breathing slow. Bella? Isabella? _my _Isabella? that bastard. That's where I fucking recognized him. He was her best friend. The one she doesn't speak to anymore. And the world gets smaller.

"What? Do you know Bella?" he asked, smirking like the cat that caught the cream. I felt something snap in my hand. I glanced down and recognised my very expensive golden parker fountain pen, split open and lying in half on the desk. My eyes snapped up to his

"Yeah...I know Isabella. She's an employee." I answered, willing myself not to play his little game. He must know something, he's trying to wind me up. For some unknown reason.

"An employee? Well that's okay then. I was afraid she was your girlfriend. That probably would have cause some problems." he chuckled, making it a huge joke. I leaned back slightly in my chair.

"Are you seeing her? I didn't think she had a boyfriend?" I asked, playing my cards closer to my chest. There was no need for me to get riled up. My lawyer had told me that she wasn't seeing anyone and she'd only been in a few relationships. I don't think Conrad counted as one of her relationships. The guy seemed was too arrogant for Isabella. She took no shit from anyone, myself included.

"Nope...we're just old friend. You know, a lot of history between us. We'll probably end up together, I mean her family loves me and I've known her since we were little kids. It's natural." He said, slightly smug. I balled my hands into fists. That asshole. He knew. He fucking _knew_ the way I felt about Isabella. Irrational pangs of jealousy were coursing through my bloodstream. It wasn't natural that he and Isabella ended up together. I wouldn't allow it. Not until I'd sampled her myself. I may have been drunk that night, but I was sober enough to remember giving her my phone number. I had a gut feeling that she'd call. She just had too.

"How do you know she doesn't have her eyes on another?" I asked, pushing the boundaries. This felt more like a pissing contest than a casual chat among business associates.

"Cut the bull Cullen. I'm not a fucking idiot. I knew she worked for you. I met her earlier for some coffee. I warned her to stay the fuck away from you and I'm warning you the same. Got it? Just because your Carlisle's son, doesn't mean you're exempt from getting the shit bet out of you. If you so much as look at Issy again...I'll cut you into small pieces and mail you to your family." He snapped. I blanched. Someone else threatening me? it felt different, out of place. I gazed at him for a moment before replying.

"_Blake..._I can assure you that no threat is going to keep me away from Isabella, should I feel the need to...taste her. She isn't a piece of property and even if she was, she'd be more mine than yours. She is my employee and as far as I can remember, you're not even friends anymore. So don't come in here, with your hotshot ideas and throw your opinion around. Just because you're my father's right hand man doesn't mean you are exempt from being shot. You're not immortal Mr. Blake. Bullets will kill you." I said in as calm a tone as I could manage. Although it came across as much sharper. I was struggling with myself. Not to lunge across the table and kill him. I'd only ever served beatings to people and I'd only fired a gun twice in my life but I had plenty of men who'd gladly do it for me. We sat there, taking a good deal of time glaring at each other. After a while, Conrad stood up and shook my hand.

"That was an interesting chat Mr. Cullen. I am so _Very _interested in how you knew who I was and how my relationship with Isabella is, and believe me Edward, Isabella will be ever so interested also. It's not every boss that knows your personal business. Am I right? Regarding Issy though, stay away from her Cullen. She's mine." He said coolly. I looked at him again. a certain fear in my chest. If she found out that I had a background check on her she'd kill me, or worse, she'd quit and I'd never see her again. I stood up and came to stand at the door beside him, leaning in close I whispered.

"And I'm sure Isabella would be ever so interested in why you are a member of the mob? May the best man win, Conrad." I smirked. He sent a murderous glance my way before parting.

"Have a nice stay.!" I called to his retreating figure. Game on. Conrad was a snake in the grass and I was making it my mission to find out what happened between him and Isabella, it would be an advantage.

The rest of the day dragged on until eventually I saw Elizabeth and Emmett slinking in together to open up. I glanced at my watch. Isabella would be in soon.

"Liz! A word please!" I shouted over the music that Emmett had just put on. She walked over slowly, twirling the keys to the elevators around her dainty little fingers.

"Yeah boss?" she asked. I ran a hand through my unruly hair.

"Just...I want you to keep an eye on Isabella tonight. Any funny business and you come straight up to me. got it?" I explained. She nodded but I felt she wanted to ask me something.

"What is it Elizabeth?" I asked, irritated. She smiled slightly, a faint blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Well...it's just that last time, when the shit with those scumbags went down, your retard of a secretary Jessica, basically told us to get the fuck out." She said with a touch of acid lacing her voice. It was obvious there was no love lost between the two. In fact I was yet to meet someone who actually liked Jessica. Except Tanya, my other Bar-maid but then again, they were both little tramps.

"Fucking ignore Jessica. It's in your hands Liz. If anything hurts her, I'll hold you and Emmett responsible. Are we clear?" I snapped. She nodded and I dismissed her at once. Glancing at my watch, I realised that Bella would be here any minute to clock in. It probably wouldn't ease the awkward air if I was the first person she saw in here, so I sprinted up the stairs and returned to my office, warning Jessica to keep her nose out of club business.

I slammed the phone down into the receiver and pressed the intercom button.

"Jessica? send up someone from the bar with the stock lists. I'm about to order." I said into the white intercom on my desk. It was a long night and I could feel my body slowly shutting itself down. I was exhausted. Emmett had told me earlier tonight that Isabella had come in fifteen minutes late. I didn't know why and I was dreading talking to her. It was going to be really awkward, that was if she even remembered last night although I can't remember her being drunk so yep...definite awkwardness. There was a light rap on the door and I was startled back into reality by Tanya walking straight in...followed by Isabella who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. Tanya was wearing a strange smile on her face. It was like she was proving something, or winning something.

"You called..._Mr. Cullen?" _she asked, pronouncing my second name like she was from another country. I frowned slightly, wondering why Isabelle was here.

"Yeah...I wanted the stock lists." I muttered. Isabella looked startlingly close to tears and I couldn't concentrate.

"I'm sorry, but what in God's name is going on here. Why is Isabella with you...nearly crying?" I questioned. Tanya's eyebrows, or what little there was of them, shot up to the high heavens and she fixed me with an innocent look.

"Edward...I...God, I don't want to say this, but I felt you should know. It's just Bella here, was really late into work and then she...was so un-friendly to the punters and then to me...Edward her language was disrespectful. I just feel so bad about this..." Tanya trailed off, pretending to be choked with embarrassment. I rolled my eyes.

"I was aware of her lateness and as regard to the other matter, I'll have a word." I replied, smiling and waiting for her to take the hint and leave the office. Eventually she did, seemingly swaying, her way out. I motioned for Isabella to take a seat and closed my eyes for a moment. Willing myself not to shout.

"Care to explain Miss. Swan?" I asked, sighing slightly. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes slightly. It hurt to see her like that. If there was something that I could consider my weakness, crying women would be it. They were always miserable and they resembled waterfalls, I always felt so helpless. Anything you said to a crying woman was wrong.

"N..no. I'm...s...s..sorry." she hiccupped. I rubbed my face slightly.

" Isabella, tell me please, I will not be angry. Did Tanya...instigate?" I pushed. She needed to let me know what was happening. She blew out a gust of air and leaned back against the chair. Distancing herself from me.

"It's nothing Edward...really. I just had a bad day today. I shouldn't be bringing it into work with me. I'm sorry." She mumbled. I leaned back again and ran a hand through my hand in frustration. I couldn't help if she wasn't willing to open up about her problem. I was a powerful man. I could more than likely help her with her problems. Whatever they were. A girl like Isabella, I couldn't imagine her problems were that big. Maybe it was rent? Maybe it was that stupid, motherfucker Blake. I glanced at Isabella again, she seemed so small and fragile. So unlike the fiery girl who had battled me time and time again for dominance. I felt something pang in my chest. This wasn't normal. I knew that. I shouldn't be feeling these things towards an employee, one that as of yet I hadn't even flirted with. That one feel up at the bar when I was drunk and she was lost, hardly counted. Fuck this situation. It was confusing and I couldn't handle it.

"I am a patient man Isabella but if you don't tell me what is wrong with you in this instant, so help me God...I'll_" she cut me off.

"You'll what Edward? You'll fucking what?" she shouted. Her loud voice a stark contrast of the silent room. I looked at her for a moment.

"Isabella..." I breathed. Frustrated beyond belief. She dropped her head into her hands and I heard her sob slightly. She was shaking. I jumped from my chair and knelt in front of her.

"Look at me Isabella!" I murmured. She didn't and I felt my temper rise. I slammed my hand down against the arm rest of her seat. She jumped, startled by my sudden outburst.

"I said...look. At. Me." I snapped. She swiped at her eyes again and finally her gloriously brown eyes settled on mine.

"It's just...and old friend came back to town. He just...brought some memories with him that I'd rather forget." She whispered. She pulled back suddenly and I realised then that I had my hand on her cheek. Stroking, soothing.

"Wait here, I'll call my driver." I said, an idea forming in my head. She needed to get herself home but I'd be damned if I was going to let her walk home on her own. I knew she really was upset when she didn't even protest. The girl in front of me needed some rest. The _beautiful _girl in front of me needed some rest. Cullen! My inner business voice snapped. Haven't you heard the term "_don't mix business with pleasure"_, my inner Cullen seemed angry that I was considering Isabella as beautiful. Employee, employee, Complete bitch, mouth like sailor, unwilling to take orders. She was a dominants worst nightmare. Or maybe not...Stop it! There was a crying girl in need and I intended on helping her.

I snapped my phone shut and gently helped Isabella up. She seemed really upset. Even more so than before. She was shivering.

"Shit Isabella. don't you have a fucking jacket?" I asked, seething. It was things like this that made me so pissed at her sometimes. She shook her head. I sighed angrily and gave her my own Gucci black coat, slipping it on her. the jacket completely dwarfed her, in ever sense of the word. But she seemed comfortable so I didn't say anything. I simply led her towards my awaiting car. She seemed completely lost within her thoughts as we sat in the car. The driver whizzing through the streets to her apartment. I glanced at her and blew out a frustrated sigh.

"Isabella….please. Tell me what's wrong. You can't come into work like that and expect me not to be worried." I explained. She turned her head towards me.

"I'm only an employee Edward." she muttered, a little bitterly to my ears. I glared at her slightly. The car pulled up outside and I all but jumped out of the car. Racing to the other side, I opened Isabella's door. She wore a strange expression on her face. Like, she was surprised that I had opened the door to her. I frowned. Was she not used to that\/ hadn't she been in a relationship before? The man was supposed to open the door. I may have only been in one long term relationship, and that woman was a bitch, but I still opened doors for her. Because I was a man and she was a lady and that's how you treated ladies, with respect. She reached into her bag and searched for her keys. With a frustrated sigh, she dropped her bag and began rifling through her little purse. I cocked my head to the side. She lived here? The place looked rundonw, cold and the artwork on the outside of the building, didn't inspire much faith regarding her neighbours.

"Shit!" I heard her mutter. She was getting agitated.I caned my neck slightly and looked up at her on the front steps into her building. She blushed.

"I…..can't find my keys. I'm sorry….Mr Cullen. I'll just walk over to the café across the road and wait for someone to come by. Thanks for the ride by the way and I promise I won't be late tomorrow." she said, her bottom lip slightly quivering. That sight. The image of Isablla, vulnerable, upset, and looking completely defeated by life ade my mind up.

"You'll come with me Isabella to dinner and then I'll escort you home and ensure that you get in safely. It's not safe here and you can't go into a café for_" I glanced at my watch. "I'm, guessing close to four hours." I said suddenly. I heard her gasp slightly.

"Edward….no I couldn't. that's too much…I'll be fine." she stammered. I nailed her with a fierce look and barley held back the growl in my throat. She was fucking getting in tht car if I had to pull her in myself. She seemed to hesitate and then she walked towards the car and sat in. this would be interesting. Another dinner, only this time. There would be no slaps.

**So...what ya thinkg huh? Exciting. Yeah...not really. Didnt really like this chapter but I figured I'd post it. Give me review and any re'cs if you have them. Two stories I'd love to rec now are**

**1) this buried life**

**2) The handcuff braclet :D REVIEW  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO! This is gonna be a kinda long note. I am sooo soryy that I've been away. I had a amassive project at work to do (yawn) thank the lord it's over. Life has just been sos hectic these last few weeks. Crazy doesnt even begin to describe things. As ever Review and let me know what you think. Also, I dont know whether to do Edward's P.O.V after this or else...do Bella and Rose girl time? Suggestions. See you below. Ellie xxxxxxx**

* * *

My gasp was barley contained as we pulled up outside Edward's house. It wasn't really a house. It was a town house. And from what I could see, he didn't live in the whole building by himself. A few people were buzzing around the entrance. The building itself was a massive redbrick building. Flowers hung from different heights and that was saying something considering the building must have been at least twenty stories. It really put Rose and mines apartment. It was a monstrosity compared to this secret haven. There was no sign of Addidas tracksuits and Nike trainers here. No, strictly dressy shoes and business suits. I felt cool air hit my cheek and I realised it was from Edward opening my passenger door. I bristled slightly. I hated when people did that. Charlie, my dad always used to do it. Pulling Edward's coat tighter, I stepped out of his car. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to go home and sleep off everything that had happened. I had a project in art and an English paper to write. I needed to clear ,y head and being in the presence of a man more infuriating than Satan himself, wouldn't help matters. After Conrad's visit, memories from many years ago had come flooding back. The floodgates had been opened and I needed some time to shut them again. To start with, I wouldn't be spending anymore time with Conrad. I suppose it wasn't his fault but he was a reminder of what life had been liked before…she left. Before she ripped out my fathers heart and turned him into a machine, so focused on becoming the best cop, focused on ensuring his daughter and son became the best at everything they did. He had become a hard machine. She had turned James into some…money loving whore. Who was hell bent on making his way in the bar tending business and she had turned me into a lost, little girl who craved the comfort of a parents loving embrace. That never came though.

"Isabella?" Edward called softly. I shook my head slightly and looked up into Edward's green eyes.

"Uhm….yeah coming." I muttered and grabbed his hand. I walked beside him towards the town house's front door.

"I thought we were going to get something to eat?" I asked nervously. I sure as hell didn't want to be in this building with Edward. Alone. He said we were going to get a meal and then I could wait for Rose with him. This sure as hell wasn't a restaurant. His green eyes snapped to mine.

"No….it's not a restaurant but I saw how upset you were Isabella and I doubt a public restaurant is where you want to be. So we're eating in my house." he snapped. I blushed. He was right.

"Do you own this whole building?" I asked. Trying to ease the awkward tension between us. The memory of the previous, drunken night still hung heavy and thick in the air, like some stale odour and I would try anything to get rid of it. I saw one side of his mouth tip up slightly.

"Yes Isabella. Of course I own it. I'm renting it out…..you know. Making a profit and all that. It is a lovely place." he explained. I frowned. I know the town house was lovely and all but I couldn't see Edward living here all the time.

"So you…like, live here. All the time?" I probably sounded like an idiot but Edward just shook his head, motioning for me to walk in and stop in front of the elevator doors.

"No….I live here sometimes. It's one of my favourite properties….but as you know, I do own a lot of property around here. I actually have a house on the outskirts of the town. Nothing too big." he said, almost sullenly. I rolled my eyes. Of course Edward Cullen, self made millionaire would consider owning a swanky town house and a home in the country….bad. Rich bastard. The elevator doors slid open. I stepped in and sighed heavily. The memories were weighing down heavily on my mind. A tempest in a tail spin.

"Isabella…..please tell me what happened. I want to help." Edward murmured softly. I glanced at him, weary. Of course he wanted to help. But I'm pretty sure Edward's version of help involved sex, alcohol and Conrad ending up in hospital. Then again, Edward had been pretty civil towards me for the past few days. He hadn't bad mouthed me and we hadn't been fighting. Well, except the whole bar thing but I didn't think that counted because Edward was drunk and I was lost on my way to the bathrooms. Oh well, I was here now. Only time would tell. Bing!

Stepping out after Edward, we entered a massive square room. There were eight wooden doors against the walls, dotted around the room. It had no windows, only fancy paintings and beautiful sculptures on tables. I smiled faintly when I saw a small sculpture of a small boy running into his fathers arms. It was heart warming and transported me back to a simpler time. A time when getting ice cream was better that sex. The only man in your life was your father. And homework was the only thing you had to have done on time. Edward ushered me through one of the doors. It was a tall wooden door with an beautifully designed brass handle. When I stepped through, he took his coat from my shoulders and took my hand. Leading me towards a soft, big leather couch. The place was amazing. It was a bachelor or young couples dream. Huge, open and inviting. A massive, monster of a television grinned at me from the white wall in front of the leather couch. The floor in the sitting room was white marble, a few rugs decorated the floor. But never taking away from the elegancy of the room. It was a work of art and as an art student. I could defiantly confirm this. Glancing around I saw that the sitting room opened up to a breakfast bar type kitchen. There was an island that had two stools situated at either end. Appliances dotted around it, with sleek marble counters and varnished, light wooden floors covered the floor. It was elegant and looked like many a meal had been prepared there, by whom though, was the mystery. I smiled to myself as I imagined Edward behind the stove, slaving away. He caught my smile and returned it.

"You like?" he asked, hanging up his jacket and un-buttoning his shirt further. My mind zeroed in on his movements. His pale, perfect skin peeking out. Something told me he had a sneaky little six pack hiding under there. if that's what he's hiding under his shirt...what in God's name was hiding below…..STOP IT BELLA! I snapped. That type of thinking was only going to land me up in one place. Edward Cullen's' bed. While he drove_ stop. No more of those thoughts Bella.

"Isabella?" he asked, coming back from the kitchen with two glasses of red wine. I smiled tightly, taking the wine glass he offered me, he sat down beside me, sighing heavily.

"I…I'm fine. Really, thanks." I muttered. Greedily drinking my wine. Hoping I didn't like some complete slob. Edward was looking intently at me when I finally mustered enough courage to look up at him.

"Tell me. what's wrong. Now." he snapped suddenly. I gaped at him like an idiot. I wasn't his daughter, he couldn't speak to me like that.

"How dare yo_" his menacing green eyes stopped me from finishing the sentence. His blue eyes remained on mine until I eventually sighed, heavily.

"It was nothing really, I just…..sometimes, you know, you lure yourself into this false sense of security. You think that nothing can hurt you, that the nightmares can't reach you anymore. But I guess, today everything just came crashing down. And an old friend called back into town….he just…..I associate him with the bad things. Really, I'm fine." I explained in one big rush. I took another gulp of my wine. Edward was staring intently at me. His green, green eyes burning with some foreign emotion. Before I could react, his hand was smoothing my hair, caressing the back of my hand.

"Isabella, I want you to tell me about these nightmares. The memories, the old friend. Tell me, please." he urged. I blushed slightly. This wasn't something he'd be interested in. Why was he pushing this so hard. He placed his cold hand on my knee, it sent shivers through my body. Static electricity.

"When I was younger….I….my mother, left us. We just came home one day and bam…she was gone. Dad knew why, but he…never told us. It….turned out afterwards, when we were like seventeen, dad told us that mom had ran away to Italy to her parents with my dads best friend, our neighbours husband, my best friends dad. John Blake. My brother and I , we took it really badly. I chose the studying hard route whereas my brother, James, he started fighting and staying out late. He dropped out of college and moved away, setting up his own bar. I guess it was so hard because…well it always felt to me as if, as if Conrad, my best friend, had stolen my mother. He got to have everything that I didn't. He got my mom and his dad and a perfect little family. And we got a broken man who looked a bit like our father." I ended with a broken sob. Edward moved closer, subtly and placed his arm around me. With his right hand, he nudged my head towards his shoulder. Gratefully, I rested my head on his warm, muscular shoulder and allowed myself peace from the nightmares, the living, breathing memory.

"Conrad Blake." Edward muttered bitterly. Yeah, I know, I thought. It wasn't easy to picture.

"But Isabella…you must realise that, everything that happened, none of that was you or your brothers fault. Your father should have stepped up and taken care of you. You're his first priority." Edward said, almost angrily. I frowned. He really was being nice. It was so strange, a few days ago we were fighting and being horrible to each other and now he was comforting me. It was a kicker. His hand petted my hair, like I was a skittish horse. It soothed me.

"Edward, really. I'm so sorry for just dumping all of this on you. You probably think I'm some stupid twit who cant keep her personal life dramas out of work but I promise you…nothing like this will ever happen again." I vowed. He couldn't fire me over this. He just couldn't. I still had rent to pay, art materials to buy. I was so fucked if he fired me.

"I am not going to fire you, you silly girl. Some times we cant help feeling the way we feel. Is this Conrad…staying with you?" I frowned at his conversation change and why he was so interested in him all of a sudden. Conrad may have been a really good friend a long time ago but everything had changed.

"No…we'd just kill each other if he stayed." I explained, feeling slightly uncomfortable with his green eyes burning holes in my back. He sat up suddenly.

"Come, I'll have Mrs. Maguire whip us something nice up." he said, standing up and reaching for my hand. He chuckled lightly at the obvious confusion on my face.

"She's my house keeper. A lovely woman, I'm sure you'll like her." he smiled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever…._Mr. Cullen." _I mocked. Using his professional title as a way of winding him up but also reminding myself that he wasn't just some average guy. He was a rich, cocky bastard who just so happened to be my boss. Shaking my head to rid myself of the horrid thoughts, I took his outstretched hand and inhaled deeply.

"Mmm…smells like she already cooked something." I moaned, closing my eyes slightly. It had my mouth watering. It smelled like roast chicken and stuffing and delicious, home made gravy. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Edward staring directly at me, his eyelids drooping slightly.

"See something you like Cullen?" I joked, walking past him into his kitchen area and came face to face with, who I assumed to be, his housekeeper. Edward snapped out of his daze and came to stand beside me.

"Mrs. Maguire, this is Ms. Swan…she'll be joining me for dinner." he motioned towards a large wooden door. Mrs. Maguire opened it for me and I walked through, Edward on my tail. The room was a massive dining room. A wooden table in the centre with chars around it.

"Wow…..this place is fantastic Edward." I said, awed. This little townhouse was amazing, hidden treasures all around. He grinned and took a seat across from me. Soon after, Mrs. Maguire entered again. She was carrying two plates on her arm, I heard the door open again after her. In walked a small, petite little girl. She looked to be about twelve maybe thirteen. She was smiling timidly, I returned her smile.

"Hello Ali…" Edward said warmly. I looked over at him slightly confused. Why was their a young girl here.

"Isabella, this is Ali, Mrs. Maguire's niece." he explained, seeing my confused face. I smiled tightly. Crisis averted. I knew it couldn't have been his daughter but still, the fear was there. Mrs. Maguire cleared her throat after placing our food on the table. With a slight nod, she ushered Ali out the door and left Edward and I alone.

"What…is today like, bring your kid to work day or something?" I joked. Edward shot me a sharp look. I rolled my eyes and went back to eating. The meal in front of me was much o extravagant. It was a typical Sunday dinner, even though it wasn't Sunday. There was a succulent piece of turkey, several pieces of honey glazed ham placed over that with stuffing around it. The gravy poured on top was rich and mouth watering. Potatoes and carrots piled high, were placed at the side of the plate. After a few minutes of eating quietly, Edward finally spoke.

"You don't seem very hungry." he said very quietly. I blushed slightly.

"In my defence there's a lot here. It's delicious though." I replied, hoping to avoid another big fight. He smiled suddenly, looking devastatingly handsome all of a sudden. It wasn't fair that he could be such an asshole but also a sex symbol/ Demi God. I shook my head slightly to rid myself of those images.

"I suppose you're right." he muttered. I glanced up at him to see him watching my face silently. He wasn't eating anymore, neither was I.

"Isabella," he murmured ever so quietly, "Do you still have m number?" I let out a small gasp. It appeared Edward had just shot the big freaking pink elephant in the room straight down. Blushing, I turned my head to the side.

"Yes." I whispered, letting him take it as he may. Of course I still had his number. I just hadn't ever gotten around to ringing him. It was too awkward…and then there was Mike.

"Good." he said simply and returned to eating. I, however, was too embarrassed to face food. Taking another sip of my wine, I played with the end of the table cloth.

"Isabelle, eat. I'll have to drive you back to your apartment soon. Your house is less than desirable, I at least want to ensure you have some decent food in your system." he scolded. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him again and stuffed some food into my mouth.

"My house apartment isn't 'less than desirable' Edward, you're just a snob. I think you'll find that for most of the population, my living arrangements are perfect." I snapped after a moment. I heard him snort softly under his breath.

"Whatever you say Isabella." I narrowed my eyes and with as much confidence as I could muster I dropped my fork and knife onto the plate with a aloud clang and stood up abruptly. Edward's face was pulled into tight lines and angles. He looked so handsome.

"I think I'm ready to leave, Edward. It appears I have outstayed my welcome." Edward stood up as well. His face betraying no emotion.

"Very well, I'll bring you myself seen as you insist." he snapped. I knew he was angry, pissed even, but I needed to get away from him and his infuriating tantrums. He treated me like a little puppy. Fetch, jump, sit, roll over, paw. It was enough to drive me to violence. Sighing irritably, I nodded and followed Edward out of the dining room, through the kitchen area and through to the door. We walked back out into what I called "Statue halls." Edward was walking so fast I could barley keep up. He jabbed at the elevator buttons and when they didn't arrive spontaneously, he grabbed at my arm and pulled me down the stairs.

"Edward…let go of me." I spat. Again, the little puppy analogy came to mind. He snapped his green eyes to my face. I suddenly felt a rush of warmth. Although a shiver ripped its way through my body. I heard the roar of an engine and the breaks being pulled. Glancing behind Edward, I gasped out loud. There, parked in behind him was dark black Porsche. It was the most beautiful car I had ever seen. I looked up to Edward's green eyes to see them smiling down at me.

"You like, Ms. Swan?" He asked, amused. I winked at him.

"Oh I think we both know I like." I joked. Seemingly. His bad mood was gone. He let a real genuine smile break out across his face. It made him so beautiful

"Hop in Ms. Swan. Before it gets too dark." He chuckled lightly. I smiled and hopped in, enjoying the feel of heated seast under my ass.

The night was cold and dark by the time Edward pulled the Porsche up outside the apartment. I let out a sigh. "Isabella, are you alright?" Edward asked softly. I nodded my head and smiled tightly.

"Yeah….It's just so…" I trailed off. Edward was looking at me expectantly, wating for an answer.

"So…..?" he pushed.

"So…..overwhelming, everything. And I feel like a aocmpplete idiot, I didn't mean to tell you all of that. I know you really don't care, but It just felt good to let all of that out. It's been festering for so long depp down." I explained. Edward's smile vanished, replaced by a much darker expression. Without a word, he hopped out and opened my door as quck as lightning.

"Thanks." I murmered softly as we stood on the footpath.

"You're wrong." Edward said flatly, out of the blue. I turned confused to him. What?

"About the fact that I don't care. I do. I care more than you know." I almost gaped. What was he on about. Why the fuck would he care? I found myself closer to him. Almost too close. But it felt…magnetic.

"Edward….." I breathed. His green eyes seared me to the bone. I didn't know what was going on, but I sure as hell wasn't about to cut my nose off to spite my face.

"I care…." and with that his lips descended on mine. His lips were warm, tender, soft. The kiss itself however, was full of passion, fire. Undisclosed desires. His scent engulfed me. Encased me. I could feel it, sinking into my pores, sinking into my very core. A core that was rapidly becoming liquid. reaching out, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt, more than heard his groan.

"Isabella….yes….."he groaned roughly against my lips. Pressing myself in harder against him, I nipped at his bottom lip. Out tongues danced in. A battle of wills. Edward won, of course. We stood, for what felt like hours, making out like a couple of horny teenagers, I was ecstatic until things started to get very heated.

"Shit…..yes Isabella….rub harder…." he growled darkly. I shivered. This wasn't the place to be doing this. In broad daylight? no chance in hell. I pulled back hastily. A slight blush gracing my cheeks.

"Shit…I'm sorry…_" Edward muttered. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"You really know how to make a girl feel wanted don't you Edward?" I smirked. He seemed to sense my attempt at easing the awkwardness out of things.

"Yes baby, yes I fucking do. Want me to make you feel good too?" he shot back. I sidled up closer to him, leaning in closer, closer, closer. My lips at his ear. My hair tickling his pale cheek.

"Maybe tomorrow….you can give me the _feel _of it. I'm just so eager to learn, Mr. Cullen." I whispered, hotly. I knew this was technically what they called _playing with fire_, but I couldn't stop myself. Maybe I really did want a taste of the wolf? I may not technically agree with the 'wolf' term, but the rest of it….hell yes.

"fuck….." he muttered. Smiling, delighted with myself, I stepped back. There was a dark smirk on Edward's face.

"I look forward to seeing you at work tomorrow, try not o be late again. Isabella." stepping towards his car, he hopped in and tore off down the road. Leaving me there, glancing up, I saw a light on in the apartment. Rose was home. Good, I needed her take on things. Girl time.

**Okaaaay...(hides for fear of being booed off of the stage) I;m sorry. I'm sorry. _ There hasnt been much of anything latley with me but things have jjust been so suckish. Please...hold the rotten fruit. I beg of you. :D REVIEW :D xxxxxx Ellie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry again for the delay. There wasa death in the family but its all okay now. Tryin to settle into a routine again but damn is it hard. :D thanls for the adds, rec and reviews. Ellie xxxxxxxx**

* * *

I leaned against the front door. Rose was sitting in the kitchen, a book open on the table and a mug of tea beside her.

"Bells….is that you?" she called from her seat. I looked up and smiled tightly.

"Yeah….it's me alright…." I mumbled. Her head instantly snapped up. Her radar was on high alert.

"Bella? What's the matter babe?" she asked, concern overriding her beautiful features. I shook my head and walked over towards her. She put down her tea and stood up, engulfing me in a hug.

"Oh….nothing, really I just had a shit day at work." I whispered, breathing in the scent of her raspberry shampoo. No wonder people were always hugging her, she smelled so good.

"I'll make some hot chocolate okay? I had a shit day as well, got reefed by the lecturer for, guess what…..talking." she called as I sat in her stool and watched her walk over to the kettle. I laughed.

"Rosalie Hale….talking? What the hell has the world come to?" I asked, mock shock colouring my tone. She rolled her eyes and threw a tea towel my way. I dodged it and stuck out my tongue.

"Come on Bella. Offer it up, tell me about your day?" she pressed, sitting down beside me. I knew she was trying to help, but I didn't need to rehash all the memories Edward had made me confront, so I started with the thing I knew she wanted to hear.

"I kissed Edward." I blurted. The kettle boiled at that instant but Rose did nothing about it. She gaped at me.

"What. The. Fuck.?" she screeched. A huge smile breaking out across her face. I blushed and swatted her.

"Outside, we just had a bit of….a moment. It was quick, but good." I muttered. Her eyes twinkled.

"Holy shit Bella. That's huge. That guy is freaking hot. I really hope you're gonna tap that shit while he's offering?" she asked. I was tempted to hit her again but I just settled for a death glare.

"Rose….leave it okay? It was a quick make out session…it was fun and really good, but that's it okay? So you can switch off your gossip radar.," I snapped a little harsher than intended. She threw her eyes up to the high heavens but left it at that. I thanked her for respecting it and promised her I'd talk after college tomorrow night, before I went to work again.

Blearily eyed I trudged out of my art lecture. I had gotten roasted for not finishing my project on time but when I showed him what I'd done so far, he'd immediately taken it back. Saying I was "just so good". yeah, right. As I was walking out I walked into the one person I didn't want to see at that moment.

"Hi…." he said, a little wary. I guess he was still a bit hurt that I hadn't called him. He'd be even more hurt if he knew what I was doing with Edward.

"Uhm….hi Mike." I mumbled a pathetic greeting.

"Jesus….Bella. I can't stop thinking about the other night. I need to talk with you…..please. Lets go for coffee." he said in a big rush. I glanced around warily. Coffee…great. Mike was great, in fact he was the nicest guy I'd ever met, but…..he was a tad bit boring.

"Sure…why not," I muttered. He grinned and like the glutton for punishment that I was, I followed him.

Mike led us to a small, little American diner off a little side road just a little way from the college. It wasn't too packed but not exactly a ghost town. We sat down and ordered.

"And…what can I get you?" the waiter asked me, a little lilt to his Spanish accent. I glanced at Mike who was wolfing down his glass of coke. I wasn't very hungry….but after my visit with Conrad, and everything with Edward, I knew that not eating wasn't going to help. In fact, it'd wind me back in the institute, food being force fed to me through tubes in my arm. Okay…maybe that was an exaggerating, but it sure as hell had felt like that. As Conrad had so kindly pointed out, I did indeed used to be an anorexic. It was when I was a teenager and I'd recovered within two years, but I still fell back into the viscous cycle whenever I was stressed, upset or worried. I sure as hell didn't need any of that shit right now.

"Uhm….I'll just have some fries and a glass of water." I answered after a moment. Mike was eyeing me warily. So what…I wasn't hungry. It was none of his business anyway.

"How's college going?" I asked suddenly, trying to veer the attention away from me. He seemed to snap his head back to reality.

"Oh…yeah, It's fine. A lot of work though, but you know yourself, it'll be worth it in the end hopefully." he joked. I smiled and laughed back. Yup, work was definitely a draw back. Unless, your boss was a sexy mot_. Stop!

"Yeah….work is a bitch." I muttered. He seemed to catch the undertone and decided it best to move on. Clever boy, Mike. As our food arrived, we relaxed back into normal conversation. Joking, mocking and generally getting to know each other better. It turned out Mike was a really nice guy. He was a year older than me but he sure as hell acted younger than me sometimes, he'd laughed when I'd voiced that particular opinion.

"Look…Bella. I think we both know why I invited you here…." he trailed off. I shuddered and squirmed. No, Mike, please no.

"The other night, it was so much fun Bella, I thought you'd be…just some other random fling, but really, you're just….you're different and really nice." he stuttered. It appeared his confidence was wearing thin.

"Wi….will…..you, go out with me again?" he blurted. It came out slightly high pitched. I quickly flicked my glance towards my watch.

"Sure. I mean, I'd love to Mike." I replied truthfully. I had to give the guy a chance. He was really nice and it was only a date…right? And If I was to, say, dip into another pond….that wouldn't be so bad…right? Wrong Bella, oh, so wrong. Mike was a nice guy, the least I could do would be to go out with him for a night. It would be fun. We didn't _have _to sleep together. I wasn't my mother, just because my friend was a guy, doesn't mean I have to jump his bones as thanks,

"Cool, how about tomorrow night?" he asked, wary of my answer. I nodded and smiled. I felt something buzz in my jean pocket. I frowned, why would Rose be texting me. Her, my brother and a couple of old friends were the only people who had my number. Most of them wouldn't even call me, never mind text me.

"That sounds fine, I just need to clear it with work, but really I think that'll be fine. Mike….I really need to get this." I said, motioning to my phone. He probably thought it was a call, but that was his problem not mine. He stood up and before I could say, or do anything, he dropped money on the table and said a quick goodbye, vowing to call me later.

After a few moments, I slipped outside, back out onto the main street and headed for the apartment. I flipped open my phone and clicked into the message I'd gotten. My stomach was in knots as I read it.

PRIVATE NUMBER::::

Isabella, I request your presence tonight at six O'clock. Slightly Earlier than usual, but there's some finer points of the bar accounts I need to show you. Edward Cullen.

.I grinned internally as I thought about Edward. He wasn't anything close to boyfriend material but he was still, just, so good looking. His voice could illicit feelings within me that no one else in all of my life had been able to.

"Bells?" Rose called from the bathroom. She was having a shower From the noise.

"Yeah….are you in the shower Rose?" I called loudly, hoping she could hear me from the bathroom.

"Come into the bedroom, I'll be out in a moment." I did as instructed and walked into her small, white walled bedroom. Clothes were scattered all over her bed and shoes covered most of the floor space. She must be going somewhere nice, her nicest dress and pair of shoes were out.

"So…..nice time at college?" she asked as she walked out wrapped in a towel. She grabbed some underwear and strode back into the bathroom to change.

"It was alright. I met Mike for lunch, he says he wants to go out again. I said…yes." I shouted in at her. I heard no sounds for a moment, but then the tornado that was Rosalie Hale whizzed in, wearing only her best underwear and bra. She grabbed her dress and shimmied her curved figure into it.

"Two guys so soon Bella?" she mocked, cocking her eyebrow. I blushed under her scrutiny. There wasn't two guys. There was one boss, who I wanted to fuck and one sweet college friend who I wanted to go out with sometimes. They had nothing in common.

"Shut it Hale." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"So mature Swan. Anyway, aren't you going to ask me about my super hot date?" she asked, twirling around once the silken masterpiece was slipped onto her body. It was light pink and blended in perfectly with her tanned skin. She really did look good.

"It's with this guy I met in college. He's called Adam, oh God B, he's so amazing. And totally likable." she giggled like a schoolgirl experiencing her first crush. I smiled softly at her and listened as she listed off everything good about this Adam guy. At half five, I jumped up and ran towards my own room just as Rose waved goodbye and headed to her hot date. She was so excited and I was happy for her, considering her last boyfriend had been a complete jerk. I threw on a black skirt and some tights. I paired it with a long black and grey cardigan that I left open, showing my white tank top underneath. I picked up my black pumps and headed out the door, snatching my phone and house keys on the way.

The nightclub was empty but the back alley doors were still open. There was a stale, nauseating smell of stale alcohol and cleaning products. The cleaners obviously hadn't been in today. I raced up the stairs towards Edward's private floor of offices'. Jessica, his secretary sat behind her desk, her iphone screen clicking under her false nails that were painted a deep, intense scarlet. Tacky, with a capital T. she dropped the phone onto the desk as soon as I entered.

"Edward's busy." she snarled.

"Yeah…with me." I replied. She smirked at me, but her face fell as Edward emerged from his office. A tight frown marring his handsome face.

"Jessica, why do you insist on annoying my employee's. go for lunch…NOW." he snapped harshly. She jumped out of her seat at once and was gone without a thought. I smiled sweetly at her embarrassed face as she scurried out the door and down the stairs. She was such a bitch.

"Isabella…..join me inside." Edward's voice was like a caress of silk against heated skin. It felt heavenly and instantly vanished all doubts in my mind that this would be awkward. I followed him inside and sat in front of his desk, in the seat he motioned. He joined me a moment later, sitting across from me. Sheets were splayed out across the desk.

"Water?" he asked, his voice low and husky. I felt a small blush work its way across my cheeks.

"No thanks." I replied softly. He eased himself into his leather chair and settled his green gaze on mine. Instead of flinching away like I desperately wanted to, I returned his gaze. Unwavering, unflinching. Strong. Edward shifted in his seat slightly. His pink tongue darted out to flick against his deliciously soft mouth.

"The accounts?" I asked quietly. Edward seemed to snap back to reality. I smiled inwardly. He shuffled the papers on his desk.

"Yes….of course. Here's the bar accounts but I just wanted to show you that we post them to the ledger every Thursday and Emmett takes the totally balance every second day….so don't worry if you get confused because someone else will check back over them anyway." he explained in a rush, indicating to the red and green books that were under all the papers. I frowned. That was what he asked me to vome in for. What the fuck? I could have been finishing my Englsih paper instead of this crap.

"This however, is not the sole reason for yur summoning", he continued, his voice dropping to a more sultry tone. My eyes snapped back to his.

"Oh?" I questioned, fingering my sleeve. Edward and I alone in an office…alone. Hmm….Edward stood up and walked slowly around to my side of the desk. He leaned backwards against the desk directly in front of me. I smiled up at him from under my lashes.

"Miss Swan…..I do believe you are what most men would call a tease." he whispered, his head moving lower. His left hand snaked out and gripped my right arm. I felt myself being pulled up towards his musculared body.

"Mr. Cullen, I do believe that you are not most men." I whispered back in response. I felt myself being slammed against the hard black of his wooden table. His handsome features loomed over me, sendng tingles through my body straight to an already liquid core. I licked my lips in silent invitation. Edward's eyes turned chaotic, like storms rolling over the horizon.

"Isabella…" he whispered aginst my neck. I allowed myself to fall ino his embrace a little bit more. I felt his lips against my neck, moving rough over my sensitive skin. Sparks were flying as we stood there. Slowly, he nipped the skin there. Cresting little bites that I knew would leave his mark for days afterwards. his hands gripped my hips and pulled me up onto the desk. My ass connected with it and I wraped my legs around his waist. His lips moved once again to my mouth. I nibbled gently at his lower lip and sighed into his mouth when I felt his hand moe towards the zip of my trousers.

"Edward…." I moaned, amazed at the way his hands were leaving trails of electricity down my body. No one had ever elicted this type of response from me. I flet cold, hard wood connect with my lace covered bottom. I knew where this was going and I didn't care. Not one bit. I reached down between us and began, hastily undoing his own trouser buttons.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you Isabella…" Edward breathed into my mouth. By the way his hard, long, erection pressed against me…I had a fair idea. Edward groaned loudly as I gripped his hard length in my hands. I chuckled sodtly in his ear.

"Obviously another part of you is also happy to see me." I laughed. Edward hissed out another breath and then, suddenly, he pushed forward. I almost screamed from the intimate contact. It was like lightning contained. I could feel it humming through Edward's skin. And then, I groaned so loud I was sure that anyone within a ten mile radius could have heard me.

"Yes….." he hissed, his hips slammed forward again and I couldn't contain my scream of pleasure. This was the best sex I'd had in a long, long time. I could feel myself building up. This was going to be quick and viscous but I didn't give a fuck anymore. we continued slamming, pounding, hissing and moaning for several more minutes. My eyes began to close as I felt my walls contract. With one final deliciously intimate stroke, Edward and I both were pushed over a asearing black fire. We both screamed our pleasures and collapsed onto the table. Our breaths mingled, both exhausted.

"Fuck me…." Edward whispere against my cheek.

"I believe you just did," replied hididng my grin. Edward chuckled against my cheek.

"So what…..am I like, your mistress now.?" I asked, laughing softly.

"No….."

"The what am I?" I questioned. Edward rose his head and grinned like the cat that caught the mouse.

"Mine."

* * *

**REVIEW. :D xxxxxxxxxxx ellie**


End file.
